Autant morale que physique
by Mousoukyu
Summary: La classe de la Seconde A est invitée à passer des vacances avec deux de leurs enseignants. Seulement, Izuku va vite se rendre compte que pour lui, ces vacances seront loin d'être reposantes. Surtout à cause d'un certain Katsuki. (KatsuDeku, drama, angst, humour)
1. Prologue

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici. Mais je suis contente de revenir après tant de temps, avec un nouveau couple que j'apprécie beaucoup.**  
 **Cette histoire ne me rassure pas franchement, dans le sens où je ne sais pas si elle va plaire, comme j'ai un peu perdu d'expérience depuis le temps. Et puis, les caractères de tous ses personnages sont assez durs à gérer.**  
 **Enfin, bon, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Dîtes le moi et je vous posterai la suite :3**

 **Titre** **:** Mousoukyu  
 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède en aucun cas ni l'univers, ni les personnages.  
 **Résumé** : La classe de la Seconde A est invitée à passer une petite semaine de vacances. Seulement Izuku va vite se rendre compte que ses vacances vont être loin de le reposer. Particulièrement à cause d'un certain Katsuki. (KatsuDeku)  
 **Rating** : M

 **AUTANT MORALE QUE PHYSIQUE**

 **PROLOGUE**

« Les enfants, c'est avec plaisir que, suivant ces quelques jours pour le moins épuisants, le proviseur autorise votre classe des vacances bien méritées à la plage, alors préparez les maillots de bain, on part la semaine prochaine. »

C'était toujours étonnant à quel point Mr. Aizawa pouvait annoncer à sa classe de très bonnes nouvelles, avec cet air à la fois dépité et blasé, ses yeux fixant ses élèves sans émotions perceptibles. Bien évidemment, toute la classe laissa échapper des cris, tout simplement ravis. Il était vrai que dernièrement, avec tous ses vilains qui leur courraient après, à cause d'All Might, et qui leur faisaient vivre un vrai calvaire, ils se sentaient tous particulièrement exténués. Ces vacances promettaient d'être certainement très reposantes. Ou du moins agréables. C'était ce qu'Izuku espérait.  
En effet, depuis quelques jours, ces sentiments étaient très indécis quant à certaines de ses relations, et il ne savait plus quoi en faire. En plus des vilains, il se sentait de plus en plus affaibli dans tous les sens du terme, autant moralement que physiquement. Et ces vacances lui permettraient peut-être de tout remettre au clair dans sa tête.

« Je vais vous faire passer un mot à faire signer par votre famille, en espérant vous voir tous en profiter. Tous, n'est-ce pas ? appuya-t-il en fixant les plus timides de la classe, -et les plus chiants, vous savez de qui je parle. »

Chacun en alla de son petit commentaire dans la salle de classe. Eijiro cria son contentement dans l'oreille des autres avec le poing dressé, accompagné par Mina, Mineta bavant à l'idée des filles en bikini, tandis que d'autres souriaient simplement.

« Ca va être trop bien de s'éclater tous ensemble, on a encore jamais fait ça, s'écria Eijiro.  
\- Ferme ta gueule, Eijiro, gronda Katsuki, irrité par les cris de son ami grinçant bien trop roche de son tympan.  
\- Mmmh, je sens les glaces sur la plage d'ici, soupira doucement Mina.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte, enfin quelque chose où il ne s'agira pas de dépasser ses limites physiques et morales, s'exclama Hanta.  
\- Oh oui, les filles en bikini. Il va falloir que je m'achète des jumelles, marmonna Mineta.  
\- T'as de sérieux problèmes, toi, vraiment… dit Denki en le regardant les yeux plissés, méfiant.  
\- Une semaine de repos ? Je croyais que ça n'existait pas ce genre de chose à Yuei, réfléchit Momo en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ils vont sûrement nous trouver des trucs à faire malgré tout, c'est sûr…, répondit Tenya en croisant les bras et en acquiesçant avec ferveur.  
\- Allez, arrêtez d'être pessimistes, profitez ! On va s'éclater, enjoint Rikido, le pied posé sur la table et le poing en l'air. »

La journée se termina à peu près dans cette ambiance – et sous le regard désespéré, encore, de Mr. Aizawa-. Lorsque Izuku rentra chez lui, il se précipita directement dans le salon, où sa mère regardait la télévision sans vraiment d'intérêt, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui faire signer le mot par la même occasion.

« Maman ! La semaine prochaine, on va à la plage avec la classe, il suffit juste que tu signes le papier pour m'y autoriser.

\- Ah ? Quelque chose de normal dans cette école ? Je ne sais pas, Izuku. Il y a eu beaucoup de problème ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas s'il est prudent pour toi d'aller à ce voyage.

\- Tout le monde y va, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Même Katsuki ? –cette remarque eut pour étrange réaction de perturber le cœur d'Izuku.

\- Oui oui, je crois. Je pense que ces vacances pourront m'aider à lâcher prise un peu et…, il se gratta la tête légèrement pivoine, peut-être de me rapprocher d'Ochako. »

A ces mots, Inko pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse. Ochako ? Cette jeune fille un peu faiblarde mais qui n'abandonnait jamais ? Mh, elle aurait pensé que son fils n'était pas aussi aveugle depuis tout ce temps, mais tant pis.

« - Tu es sûr que tu veux te rapprocher d'Ochako ? J'ai dû mal comprendre, alors.  
\- Hein ? Bah heu oui, elle est gentille et on passe beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Pourquoi ?  
\- Non, rien, ce n'est pas grave. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas ?  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, maman… »

Alors qu'Izuku souriait doucement à sa mère pour la rassurer alors qu'elle signait le papier, il n'avait aucune idée de la merde qu'il allait rencontrer durant cette semaine pour se 'reposer'. Et une nouvelle fois : autant morale que physique.


	2. Premier jour

**Oyaho, les gens.**

 **Alors je poste mon premier chapitre, parce que je trouve que le prologue n'est pas énorme, alors voilà cadeau.**

 **Pour le moment, j'ai déjà écrit le deuxième chapitre. J'aurais bientôt fini le troisième, mais tout dépendra de vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices.**

 **J'espère que ce début vous plaira et que la suite vous intéressera.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Auteure** **:** Mousoukyu

 **Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi.

 **Résumé** **:** La classe de Seconde A est invitée à passer une petite semaine de vacances. Seulement Izuku va vite se rendre compte que ces vacances seront loin d'être reposantes. Particulièrement à cause d'un certain Katsuki.

CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIER JOUR

C'est donc ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un bus en direction du littoral, accompagné d'All Might, qui lui aussi méritait grandement certains relâchements, et d'Eraserhead comme deux seuls responsables. Ce n'était peut-être pas très avisé d'aller à la plage durant ces moments-là mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Il faisait chaud, les vilains pouvaient eux aussi aller faire un tour dans la piscine, non ? En espérant.

Izuku regarda par la fenêtre avec un sentiment de soulagement. Il était assez étonné que tout le monde ait été autorisé à venir, ou même ait eu l'envie de venir. Curieusement, il voyait difficilement Fumikage, Shoto ou Katchan se prélassaient dans l'eau. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient que des adolescents de 15 ans, c'était normal de vouloir y aller pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Une fois arrivés en début d'après-midi, ils furent tous dirigés dans des chambres par 4, ayant des dortoirs séparés pour les filles et pour les garçons – et heureusement, parce que Mineta semblait bien trop de bonne humeur durant le voyage. Lorsqu'il fallut choisir ses camarades, le regard scintillant et plein d'espoir d'Izuku se porta sur Tenya, qu'il connaissait le mieux, et alors qu'il allait lui demander de partager une chambre ensemble, curieusement, vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une autre avec pour colocataires Shoto, Katchan et Eijiro, pièce comportant une paire de lits superposés. Il ne comprit pas trop comment ça s'était passé, ni pourquoi… Mais au regard de Katsuki et des deux autres, il comprit qu'eux aussi ne comprenaient pas.

Il regarda All Might entrait dans leur chambre avec son grand sourire habituel et ses muscles saillants, tandis qu'eux restaient figés, les bras ballants devant les lits et le regard vide.

« Ah oui, ce n'est pas que des vacances, c'est aussi un moyen de renforcer vos liens. C'est important pour des héros qui travailleront beaucoup en équipe dans le futur ! C'est pour cela que j'aie choisi les chambres. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Ahah. Merci.

Deux coincés socialement et deux qui se liaient rapidement. Evidemment, quand il s'agissait de renforcer les liens, on le mettait toujours avec Katsuki. Pas que cela ne lui déplaise réellement, il serait même très content s'il pouvait de nouveau passer du temps avec lui, mais c'était le blond qui ne le supportait pas et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le frapper dès qu'il parlait. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi… Et ça l'affectait toujours autant de l'avoir perdu, sans comprendre la cause. Il irrigua ses yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées et remarqua ce dernier en train de le fusiller du regard avec un mécontentement non dissimulé. Il sursauta et retourna vivement à la contemplation de sa petite valise verte pomme à ses pieds. C'était gênant, il avait tellement d'espoir qu'un jour, Katchan le regarde gentiment, tendrement et lui sourit. Mais à chaque fois, il semblait vouloir le garder loin de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Eh les gars, moi je propose qu'on s'occupe de nos valises plus tard et que comme il semble que l'on ait quartier libre, on aille tout de suite se baigner ! Qui avec moi ! s'exclama Eijiro avec un grand sourire, le torse bombé d'engouement.

\- Carrément ! sourit Izuku en sortant son maillot de bain vert foncé.

\- Je suis fatigué, je pense que je vais me reposer jusqu'à ce que l'on mange, dit Shoto en s'asseyant sur un lit du bas.

\- Et toi, Katsuki ?

\- Non., grogna l'autre comme seule réponse, grimpant dans le lit au-dessus de Shoto.

\- Heiiiiiin ? Allez, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes pas cools, tous les autres y vont déjà !, s'écria-t-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt, montrant le reste de la classe courir comme des déchaînés vers la mer, il y a même Fumikage ! »

Izuku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer son envie de supplier les deux garçons, sachant très bien qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas, encore moins Katsuki. Il laissa alors l'enthousiasme d'Eijiro gérait les deux caractères pourris et s'en alla enfiler son maillot après avoir indiqué au garçon aux cheveux de flammes qu'il y allait. Il était un peu jaloux de ce dernier, considéré comme le seul ami du blond, le seul plus ou moins accepté par le blond. Il aurait aimé être celui qui était le plus intime avec lui…

Il soupira et alla rejoindre Ochako qui était déjà installée sur une serviette au soleil, se prélassant agréablement au chaud. Lorsqu'il arriva plus près, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son corps aussi peu habillé. C'était rare de voir des filles en maillot de bain, quand on avait pour objectif de devenir le plus grand des héros depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses pommettes tournèrent alors pivoines alors qu'il détournait le regard, s'obligeant à fixer les vagues… qui étaient assez impressionnantes, dis donc ! La plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà jetées dedans, on voyait parfois en sortir une tête ou deux pour rependre de l'air avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'immense piscine salée. Izuku finit même par se demander s'ils n'étaient pas simplement tous en train de se noyer tellement les vagues semblaient les malmener.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à se diriger dans l'eau à son tour, il entendit un hurlement parvenant des dortoirs, suivit d'une explosion, puis il observa Eijiro arrivait en courant avec un Bakugo en furie derrière lui, et Shoto qui imitait doucement un peu plus derrière, les mains dans les poches de son maillot de bain.

Yes ! Il avait réussi à les mettre en tenue et à les ramener. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il l'avait fait !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que les deux garçons se précipitaient dans l'eau en criant douloureusement, encaissant la différence de température entre l'eau et l'air ambiant. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en voyant Katchan s'énerver contre la froideur de l'eau mais poursuivant sa progression malgré tout en souriant discrètement. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer doucement.

Il les imita par la suite, grimaçant à son tour. Seulement, arrivé aux hanches, Ochako l'appela et il se retourna pour la voir le rejoindre en courant, le faisant à nouveau rougir. Il rougissait beaucoup trop facilement, ça allait devenir vraiment incommodant s'il était aussi sensible juste à la vue d'une jeune fille.

Elle entra dans l'eau sur la pointe des pieds et lui tendit la main, s'accrochant à lui lorsqu'une vague moyenne vint finir de les mouiller. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, et Izuku ne vit pas le regard rougeoyant de colère derrière lui, alors que le propriétaire de cette paire d'yeux se maintenait à peine à la surface, le nez plongeait sous l'eau et un long grognement retentissant jusque dans les abysses de l'océan, bougonnant à coups de petites bulles. Izuku resta tout autant inconscient aux petites déflagrations qui engendrèrent dans la foulée une étonnement puissante vague d'au moins deux mètres, qui le contraignit à relâcher Ochaku et enchaîner les roulades quelques secondes sous la pression de la houle. Il retint sa respiration comme il put, respirant un peu d'eau par inadvertance alors qu'il sentait son corps frottait durement contre le sol de sable, se frappant la tête au passage. Il ne réussit à stopper ses galipettes que lorsqu'il buta contre un mur chaud, s'y agrippant alors comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un peu le cas.

…

Un mur chaud ?

Izuku fronça les sourcils en émergeant, reprenant sa respiration bruyamment. Il eut du mal à se concentrer, toujours sonné par la puissance de la vague, et tâta délicatement le mur chaud. Depuis quand y avait-il des murs chauds dans la mer ?

C'était agréable, il fallait l'avouer. Il frotta sa joue contre sa surface et sourit sereinement, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée. Ce fut la même sensation qu'une caresse doucereusement attentionnée. Dans cette eau presque gelée, avoir des murs chauds, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, le contraste de température n'en n'était que meilleur. Même si ça n'avait pas vraiment la texture d'un mur, ni ne possédait la localisation adéquate pour se trouver ici, ni la forme exacte en fait, ça restait assez s…

Attendez, quoi ?

Il déglutit en relevant la tête et croisa le regard, perçant et hautain, de Katchan. Alors ça… Ce n'était pas physiquement possible, il avait été devant le blond avant que la vague ne l'embarque, que faisait-il à son niveau maintenant ? Vraisemblablement, il avait passé plus de temps dans l'eau que compté pour être revenu jusqu'à lui. Ses pensées allant de bon train pour retracer son trajet avec le courant, il fut stoppé par la voix grave de son opposé.

« Oy. Tu fous quoi, là ?

\- Je. Je.. Je sais pas, j'ai pas… ! Je ! »

Le visage paniqué, Izuku le lâcha précipitamment, reculant instantanément par peur de se faire exploser littéralement le visage, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pieds puisque ces derniers battirent dans le vide, n'ayant jamais été très bon à la nage –comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Il retourna alors promptement s'accrocher à l'impétueux blond –plus grand que lui, évidemment- dans un cri déstabilisé. Il était poussé par le courant contre son torse robuste, son front posé contre sa clavicule pendant que ses mains se soutenaient sur ses épaules larges. Il pouvait les sentir se tendre entre ses doigts et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

« Je suis désolé, pardon, je je je ! »

Tout son visage devint tout cramoisi alors qu'il en oubliait même d'expirer son air. Son cœur se mit à accélérer soudainement, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire. Et c'était assez rare pour lui d'être à court d'idées. Lui qui avait toujours eu une stratégie en tête, son cerveau était momentanément hors disponibilité, et en surchauffe, qui plus est. Ce qui lui causa la cessation de son circuit neuronal.

Et c'est dans le flou de son esprit que ses pensées divaguèrent.

Il avait voulu un rapprochement entre lui et Katsuki, il était visiblement bien servi. Même s'il n'était que physique…

En parlant de physique, étant actuellement totalement collé contre lui, il parvint à ressentir chaque mouvement, chaque effort que faisaient Katchan pour lutter contre le courant et le maintenir par la même occasion, chacun de ses muscles roides roulant sous sa peau caramel et Izuku ne put s'empêcher durant un court instant d'en apprécier la... virilité. Il déglutit à nouveau et se surprit à penser que c'était sexy. Il se sentait protéger contre ce corps imposant et dominant, qui le gardait de manière possessive contre lui, l'empêchant de se faire emporter. Et c'était un peu stupide d'être distrait par ce genre d'émotions. Il était quand même l'héritier du One For All, il détenait un pouvoir et une force monumentale. Il n'avait pas de raison logique de s'enthousiasmer devant la force brute de Katchan, ni d'avoir peur dans l'eau. Mais bizarrement, il voulait se montrer faible avec lui, le tenant comme un koala le ferait accrocher à son arbre, les bras poser sur ses épaules et les jambes autour de ses hanches. Il ressentait comme des papillonnements, de la chaleur dans son bas ventre qui le fit se pincer les lèvres, se serrant un peu plus contre la poitrine du blond contre lui alors que ce dernier se raidissait de plus en plus.

Il était beau.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa peau, accéléré, fort. Harmonieux…

« Katchan… Tu es si... chaud. »

Il leva la tête, les yeux voilés d'une appétence qu'il ne se connaissait pas et contempla sa mâchoire se tendre durement, les muscles de son cou. Ces détails l'exaltaient, ces petits mouvements le perdaient dans sa contemplation.

Katchan l'excitait. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa langue sortir d'entre ses lèvres et goûta la peau salée de sa gorge avant de la mordiller doucement en se serrant contre lui, l'excitation qui se comprimer dans sa poitrine lui arrachant un geignement inaudible au milieu de celui des vagues.

Un bras vint alors entourer ses hanches avec une force presque douloureuse, le faisant légèrement grimacer, et Katsuki le ramena à un niveau où il avait pieds, luttant contre le sens du courant.

« Deku. Lâche-moi, tout de suite. »

Le dit « Deku » frissonna au grondement qui se répercuta dans toutes les parties de sa chair et recula de plusieurs pas une fois les pieds posés sur le sable gisant sous la surface, toujours désorienté mais obéissant, pour le voir totalement tendu de... colère. Le blond lui tourna ensuite hargneusement le dos –un dos soit-dit-en-passant très agréable à la vue et alla rejoindre Eijiro plus loin, qu'il engueula d'ailleurs au passage.

Et c'est une fois tout seul à fixer les vagues que Izuku finit par se réveiller de sa léthargie étrange dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Comme une bulle qui éclate, tout le flou de son esprit se dissipa et il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il venait de se passer quoi, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il écarquilla les yeux et croisa ses doigts en jouant avec ses pouces et se creusant la tête. Tête qui lui faisait très mal d'ailleurs.

Un trou de mémoire ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il retourna sur la plage en marmonnant tout plein de choses comme il en avait l'habitude, se flagellant en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait qu'il avait agi curieusement, qu'il s'était senti bien, qu'il avait mis Katsuki en colère mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait exactement. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

Il avait dû se taper la tête sur le sol, car sa mémoire était en train de lui jouer quelques tours loin d'être amusants. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa serviette, son flot de paroles de se n'arrêtant toujours pas lorsqu'Ochako le rejoignit en titubant et en rigolant.

« Fiou, c'était une grosse vague, ça ! Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, haha !

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, c'est vrai !

\- Quand on s'est lâchés la main, tu as totalement disparu, c'était flippant. Moi, j'ai atterri un peu plus loin, c'est Mr. Aizawa qui m'a ramassée. Ça fait tellement bizarre de le voir en maillot de bain, il était tellement blanc ! »

Elle rigolait tout en parlant tandis que le brun avait énormément de mal à suivre tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'assit contre lui en continuant de déblatérer, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau en sentant sa peau froide contre la sienne. Mais bon sang, quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de rougir aussi facilement ! Il était vraiment trop sensible.

Malgré cela, toujours dans ses pensées d'adolescent, il se rendit compte qu'être aussi proche d'elle ne faisait pas battre son cœur comme Katsuki le faisait habituellement. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de mourir quand il était à ses côtés ? Ochako, c'était autre chose, c'était plus doux, plus calme, quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. Il préférait Ochako à Katsuki, c'était sûr, ahah, comment cela pourrait être autrement ! Il ne pouvait pas préférer quelqu'un qui voulait sa perte et son échec. Il ne voulait pas se sentir bien auprès de lui…

Lui qui était venu pour Ochako et peut-être finaliser quelque chose, voilà qu'il se rendait compte que la vie n'était pas si simple que cela et que ses sentiments n'allaient pas changer si facilement. Et qu'il se sentait mieux avec l'explosif-humain…Ou pas.

Il releva la tête et rattrapa la conversation dans laquelle la jeune fille s'animait seule en se penchant légèrement contre celle-ci. Il pouvait quand même essayer de passer un maximum de temps avec elle.

Ils continuèrent à parler tous les deux, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tenya et Shoto qui ressortaient de l'eau, épuisés et les yeux tout rouges à cause du sel de l'eau.

« Tiens, vous êtes déjà fatigués, les garçons ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop la plage. Je ne suis venu que parce que je pensais que le lycée avait prévu ce voyage car c'était forcément bénéfique pour nous, affirma l'héritier d'Ingenium.

\- Et moi, j'en ai marre que les vagues ne me frappent sans arrêt. Ca me donne envie de les glacer, dit Shoto, inexpressif comme à son habitude, même si on pouvait sentir un certain agacement dans sa voix.»

Les trois autres le regardèrent, sceptiques quant à son incapacité à profiter d'un passe-temps basique avant de repartir dans une conversation dont les sujets furent variés. Conversation banale en soi. Il était rare pour eux de pouvoir entretenir ainsi une discussion normale.

Cependant, une fois de plus, Izuku ne vit pas l'eau s'agiter férocement et progressivement comme s'il y avait des explosions qui secouaient tout ça, provoquant les cris des derniers téméraires encore dans l'eau alors qu'un regard agressif ne pouvait se détourner de son corps appuyé contre celui d'Ochako.

Le soir venu, après avoir mangé et le discours de Mr, Aiwaza encourageant au repos mais non au relâchement, ils se dirigèrent tous dans leur chambre respective. Izuku s'assit alors sur son lit en hauteur et regarda du coin de l'œil les trois autres se mettre « en pyjama ».

Eijiro retira tous ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un pantalon large par-dessus un sous vêtement et Shoto s'habilla d'un pyjama complet bleu pâle avec quelques petits oursons parsemés, ce qui étonna grandement Izuku.

« Shoto, on est en été. Tu es sûr de vouloir mettre autant de tissus ?

\- C'est quoi cette question. Ca t'intéresse de le voir nu ?, grogna presque Katsuki en retirant son haut et regardant Izuku du coin de l'œil, de dos.

\- Ah ! Mais n-non, c'est juste qu'il risque d'avoir chaud, non ? »

Katsuki leva un sourcil agacé et renifla dédaigneusement en posant sa main contre son cou sous les yeux perdus d'Izuku. Shoto se tourna vers le détenteur du One For All en haussant les épaules.

« Parfois, la nuit, j'active tout seul ma glace. Donc j'ai froid. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à ma dualité, donc mon côté droit se sent obligé de s'activer.

\- Ah... »

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et croisa le regard de Katsuki qui le fixa à son tour, agacé et cherchant à l'écraser, comme à l'accoutumé, avant de laisser son regard descendre le long de son dos musclé jusqu'au creux des reins, ne pouvant empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir d'émerveillement, puis un peu plus bas... Il n'était qu'en boxer ! Il prit panique une nouvelle fois et rougit furieusement en se détournant, ne voyant pas le sourire malicieux qui étirait les lèvres du blond depuis le début de son appréciation optique. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux même du haut de son lit superposé, même lorsqu'Izuku se déshabilla et grimpa dans le sien. Puis Katsuki se tourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux, semblant s'agacer à nouveau alors qu'en face dans le lit opposé, fixant le plafond avec gêne, le vert se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue.

Il ne comprenait pas l'énervement de Katchan. Encore. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ci ?

Et merde, pourquoi réagissait-il autant à sa vue ? Oui, il était super bien foutu. Oui, il était sexy, même. Mais c'était Katchan, il ne pouvait pas le voir autrement qu'étant Katchan, le bourrin intelligent mais sauvage qui écrasait tout sur son passage. Evidemment qu'il inspirait le respect et l'envie, mais certainement pas le désir ou l'affection ! Ce n'était pas rationnel, ce n'était qu'une brute qui passait son temps à être agressif avec tout le monde, à le frapper. Même s'il l'avait aidé lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'eau sans trop de violence, il n'était pas une personne agréable. Il n'était pas une personne avec qui on avait envie de se frotter tendrement, dont la peau appelée à être mordue. Non… ? Argh. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout crédibles, c'était beaucoup trop étrange.

Il s'agrippa les cheveux et se les fourragea hargneusement en criant –dans sa tête. Il en avait marre de réfléchir à tout ça, il était en vacances pour se reposer, pas pour savoir si Katsuki lui plaisait ou pas !

Il posa sa tête sous son coussin qu'il lâcha sur son visage dans un 'Poff' étouffé et ferma les yeux fortement. Maintenant, il dormait et ne pensait plus à rien ! Du moins il l'espérait.

A suivre...

 **Dites-moi si vous voulez la suite !**


	3. Deuxième jour

**Coucou, les gens ! Alors me voilà pour mon deuxième chapitre ! Je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plus, et j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Si vous avez des critiques, dîtes le moi, cela me permettra de me rendre compte qu'il y a des détails bizarres et de m'améliorer ;)**

 **Ensuite, j'ai déjà le 3ème chapitre d'écrit mais il me faut faire de nombreuses modifications, et je pars en vacances pendant quelques jours. Donc je vous le posterai quand j'aurais écrit le 4ème, en plus :D**

 **Donc voilà, je vais essayer de limiter l'attente à une semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Dîtes le moi ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Anonyma** **: D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce fandom parce que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas encore assez de fictions, et encore moins sur ce couple, alors me voici ! Ensuite, un Deku sonné par une vague, je trouvais ça drôle, parfois les vagues peuvent être tellement violentes ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Keleana** **: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de me dire que mon chapitre est bien écrit xD Ahah, oui, je compte mener la vie dure à ces deux-là, tu peux compter sur moi !**

 **Guest, qui a la flemme de se connecter** **: Aaaah ! Elle est làà, cette suite ! Ouuui o/**

 **FlamiraSplitz : Voici la suite ;)**

 **Titre** : Autant morale que physique

 **Auteure** : Mousoukyu

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Je pense que vous le connaissez à ce niveau de l'histoire.

CHAPITRE 2: DEUXIEME JOUR

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, il avait juste fixé le plafond. Ou du moins très peu dormi. Il s'était d'abord endormi de fatigue, puis un rêve étrange l'avait réveillé très tôt dans la matinée, en sueur. Ça avait été un mélange entre… un film d'horreur et un film érotique. Avec des Noumus un peu partout qui cherchaient à le bouffer à tout prix, alors qu'il fuyait comme il pouvait, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court. Il était incapable de se défendre. Il était totalement perdu et seul. Et au moment où ces derniers avaient été à deux doigts de l'attraper –il déglutit- Katsuki était arrivé et l'avait sauvé avec sa force brute et imposante –il frissonna-. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras fermes, l'avait regardé avec tendresse et dureté en même temps -il en était bien capable. Il s'était senti alors comme écrasé sous ce regard sauvage et tout son corps s'était embrasé. Par la suite, il lui avait posé un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres, glissant sa langue entre celles-ci pour rencontrer la sienne, tout en collant leurs hanches ensemble dans un ballet séduisant et-

« Hey, Deku, fais attention, tu es en train de verser du jus d'orange par terre ! »

Il sursauta vivement en lâchant un petit cri, surpris, et se tourna vers Ochako, tout rouge. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était allé jusqu'au réfectoire depuis tout à l'heure, tellement il était plongé dans le souvenir de son rêve. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et sourit doucement à la jeune fille, qui était accompagné par leur amie Tsuyu, dans un accoutrement de nuit pour le moins adorable. Il reprit son plateau en main, détournant le regard vers ce qu'il avait inconsciemment mis dans son plateau et continua de se servir en avançant tandis que les deux filles en faisaient de même.

« Tu t'es levé tôt, dis donc, il est à peine 9 heures. Je pensais que tous les garçons allaient dormir au moins jusqu'à midi !, présupposa la petite brune en se servant des céréales, et voyant du coin de l'œil Fumikage et Shoto arriver à leur tour.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

\- Ah bon ? Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda Fumikage en tentant de se socialiser comme lui avait demandé All Might.

\- Hein ? Heu… Il faisait super chaud, sourit Izuku en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu m'étonnes, cette nuit, c'était la canicule, au moins 40°C !

\- Ah bon ? Notre chambre a pourtant été refroidi durant la nuit à cause de ma glace, dit Shoto en penchant la tête sur le côté, j'ai fait en sorte de surveiller que je ne vous gelais pas. J'étais réveillé la majorité de la nuit. »

Izuku le regarda, gêné et sentant que derrière ces yeux hétérochromes se cachaient un savoir dont il ne voulait certainement pas connaître l'existence. Il prit donc son plateau et alla s'asseoir rapidement, où les autres le rejoignirent un à un.

Oh, mon Dieu. Il avait peut-être fait des bruits bizarres dans son rêve et Shoto avait tout entendu ! Il espérait tellement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ou au moins qu'il ne lui en parlerait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop honteux pour qu'il ne lui en parle. Et il ne fallait encore moins qu'il sache avec qui il avait partagé son rêve.

Merde, et dire qu'il avait rêvé que Katsuki lui faisait l'amour, avec la brutalité et la sensualité qui le caractérisaient si bien. Rêvé qu'il le prenait durement contre un mur après avoir décimé tous les Noumus, qu'il l'avait embrassé à lui en faire perdre la tête...

Depuis quand Katchan était « caractérisé » par de la sensualité, bon sang !

Mais il n'avait pas aimé, hein ! Hum. Ou peut-être un peu. Ah, non, putain, c'était mauvais. Beaucoup trop mauvais ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à cause d'un rêve. Ça nous voulait rien dire, il ne voulait pas.

Il finit de prendre son petit déjeuner avec une célérité étonnante et s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Seulement sur le chemin, il croisa All Might dans son corps tout cachectique et celui-ci lui sourit tendrement, comme un père sourirait à son fils.

« Salut, Midoriya. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- En fait heu... J'aurais un truc à vous demander, si vous voulez bien. »

Après tout, il pouvait bien en parler un peu à son mentor, non ? Il savait que ce dernier ne le jugerait jamais, il était bien trop respectueux. Et il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Même s'il ne lui racontait pas exactement qui était les acteurs pour que ce soit moins gênant, il pourrait le rassurer un peu. All Might lui sourit en réponse et l'emmena s'installer à l'extérieur, sur un banc dans la cour, à l'opposé de la plage.

« Vas-y, raconte-moi.

\- Alors heu. Ce n'est pas forcément un sujet que l'on a déjà abordé précédemment. En fait, c'est un peu plus personnel que d'habitude. Cette nuit, j'ai… fait un rêve un peu… perturbant qui me mettait dans une certaine situation avec une personne de la classe. Et... j'ai du mal à comprendre la signification, à vrai dire. Et je me demandais si… Enfin… Heu. Voilà, quoi. »

Le Héro n°1 resta ébahi de longues secondes en regardant son apprenti. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce genre d'interrogations venant de lui. Quoique vu qu'il avait 16 ans, c'était parfaitement normal que cela commence à le titiller. Même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé une discussion comme ça, et surtout aussi tôt. Et pour le moment, il était tout aussi paumé que Izuku, lui qui n'avait jamais eu trop la tête à ce genre de relation, de problème, trop accaparé par son rôle de grand super héro et par la protection de quiconque appeler à l'aide dans le pays. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la signification de ce rêve et ce que cela engendrait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne connue.

Malheureusement pour lui, le regard perdu de son élève le convînt qu'il devait trouver une réponse pour lui, car il avait besoin de lui présentement et qu'il était venu chercher de l'aide auprès de lui ! Il commença donc à chercher une réponse, son cerveau se mettant lentement mais sûrement en marche de si bon matin.

« Eh bien, tu sais, à ton âge, c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de rêves. C'est la période où tu changes et que les autres aussi évoluent. Alors tu commences à faire attention à des détails qu'auparavant ne t'étaient jamais venus à l'esprit. Alors c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as rêvé de cette personne, tu t'es donc rendu compte de son corps… attrayant et ton inconscient décide de... se complaindre… dans tes rêves. Je pense. Hum. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ne te tracasse pas trop. Tu as le droit de rêver de cette personne, enfin, si elle te plaît, tant mieux.

\- Il s'est passé un truc hier, bizarre, avec cette personne mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Ça pourrait avoir causé mon rêvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il est possible qu'inconsciemment, tu te sois servi de ce moment avec tous tes ressentis que tu essayes peut-être de refouler pour en faire un rêve... érotique. Ce moment a dû te faire te rendre compte que cette personne était plus que tu ne le croyais. De l'amour, ou une amitié spéciale, c'est à toi d'y réfléchir.

-Je… D'accord, merci, Monsieur, souffla Izuku, la tête baissée. »

C'était très gênant de parler de ça, il le reconnaissait. Il avait l'impression de jouer le rôle d'un père qui apprenait à son fils comment faire l'amour et comment se protéger. Et vu la position d'Izuku, celui-ci aussi était terriblement gêné, même si le N°1 des Héros discerna quelque chose d'entre, de plus triste, dans cette position de renfermement, l'air abattu. Une sorte de mélancolie, qui toucha All Might en plein cœur.

En effet, Izuku n'en menait vraiment pas large. Son maître venait distinctement de lui confirmer qu'il désirait sexuellement Katsuki, et encore plus loin, qu'il voyait en lui plus qu'une simple amitié, allant même à de l'amour. Et au fond, ce qui blessait le plus Izuku était que ça ne sonnait pas tellement faux dans sa tête. Il sentait une infime partie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et il n'arrivait à pas se faire à l'idée que c'était possible. Ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être possible. Peut-être qu'il aimait quand il le touchait, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il en était amoureux. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment depuis plus de 5 ans. De qui était-il tombé amoureux, s'il ne lui parlait presque plus ?

Il se redressa soudainement et sourit maladroitement à son maître, les yeux et les joues rouges. Il eut du mal à ouvrir la bouche et à en faire sortir un son, sa gorge étant bien plus nouée qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je… M-Merci beaucoup… d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre, All Might, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus… A plus tard ! »

Il partit en courant, retenant ses larmes comme il pouvait, ne voyant pas le regard incompréhensif et attristé de son enseignant. Retournant dans la chambre là où Eijiro et Katsuki dormaient encore, il grimpa dans son lit le plus calmement possible et se recroquevilla sous son drap, serrant les dents pour retenir un quelconque gémissement qui oserait s'échapper de sa bouche.

C'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? D'où venaient ces sentiments ?

De savoir qu'il était attiré par un garçon comme Katchan, qu'il avait une affection inconcevable pour lui. De savoir que son premier amour était sans doute celui qui le martyrisait depuis une dizaine d'année, l'insultait, qu'il était celui qui ne pouvait tellement pas le supporter qu'il fût prêt à faire foirer des plans risqués juste pour ne pas avoir à l'approcher deux petites secondes. De savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance et qu'il avait choisi la pire brute cruelle de tous.

De plus, si un jour le blond l'apprenait, leur relation empirerait au plus haut point comme jamais auparavant et sans doute qu'il prendrait très cher. Sa vie deviendrait un cauchemar dans lequel la personne qu'il aimait le plus lui cracherait à la figure et se moquerait de ses sentiments, parce qu'il ne serait qu'une « inutile petite chose ». Et il serait incapable de se défendre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour devenir plus fort, Katchan aurait toujours l'avantage et l'écraserait de ses yeux incandescents. Parce qu'il était Katchan, et lui n'était que Deku...

Il posa sa main au niveau de sa poitrine et serra son vêtement entre ses doigts, sentant son cœur battre difficilement, mais surtout douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était enserré dans un étau qui se refermait autour de lui, l'étouffant.

Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à lui ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était démené jusqu'au bout, il avait toujours essayé de faire au mieux malgré ses lacunes que lui avait donné la vie, de faire les bons choix quand il le fallait. Et pourtant, ça continuait. Comme s'il fallait toujours s'acharner sur lui, l'empêcher d'être enfin bien, de ne jamais pouvoir choisir la facilité. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il manqua un battement de cœur lorsqu'il entendit soudainement quelqu'un bouger dans son dos. Katsuki venait-il de se réveiller ? Ou bien, était ce Eijiro ? L'avait-il entendu pleurer ? Non, il n'avait pas fait de bruit…

Il n'osa alors plus bouger d'un cheveu, sa respiration coupée par le stress et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il l'entendait résonner dans sa tête et ça le rendait malade tellement le timbre était fort.

Il essaya de reconnaître un mouvement particulier qui lui permettrait de reconnaître qui était en train se réveiller et de bouger. Il entendit des froissements de tissus, comme si quelqu'un s'habillait, un lit grincer et puis tout de suite après, il sentit un poids s'appuyer au-dessus de lui, de 4 côtés de son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apprêtant à crier mais la main de Katchan, car c'était bien lui, se posa fermement sur sa bouche et il ne put faire aucun bruit. Il plongea ses yeux noyés dans ceux irrités de son homologue alors que celui-ci semblait le dédaigner totalement. Et ça lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne le crut, ses larmes redoublant encore plus. Il ferma les yeux fortement, incapable d'affronter son regard plus longtemps.

Il avait envie de s'excuser d'être aussi nul, chétif, pleurnichard mais la main cruelle du blond l'en empêchait toujours. Izuku tenta de le repousser et en appuyant contre son torse de ses mains, il espérait qu'il s'en aille. Mais évidemment, c'était vain. L'autre brute ne faisait qu'appuyer dans le sens contraire. Alors il se contenta de s'accrocher faiblement à son haut. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure encore plus ou qu'il geigne d'une façon ou d'une autre, sinon il allait réveiller Eijiro. Et parce qu'il lui restait un minimum de fierté. Même s'il en avait profondément envie. Rien que le fait de savoir que Katchan avait son regard fixé sur lui le pousser à vouloir se lâcher, à se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il attendait du réconfort, et paradoxalement, il refusait qu'il ne lui en donne. Parce qu'il le détestait autant qu'il ne l'aimait.

Il lui pourrissait la vie.

Mais il était si beau, si fier…

Lentement, la main remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, l'empêchant de les rouvrir et il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur ses lèvres, délicatement, avant de commencer à se mouvoir contre les siennes avec un peu plus d'ardeur, les mordillant de temps à autres. Son souffle se mélangea avec celui de Katchan alors qu'il étouffait faiblement un couinement dans sa gorge.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ? Pourquoi était-ce si doux ? Pourquoi Katchan faisait-il quelque chose d'aussi bouleversant, _maintenant_ ? Alors qu'à peine la semaine dernière, il avait passé 20 minutes à lui montrer à quel point il n'était qu'une merde. Il ressentait un besoin pressant de le rejeter. Qu'il dégage loin de lui, qu'il ne le touche plus, il voulait juste être tranquille.

Pourtant il ne put que se laisser faire lorsque Katchan s'appuya de tout son corps sur lui, l'entourant de sa chaleur comme s'il ne devenait le seul être existant à ses yeux et le dominait purement de sa carrure. Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui mordit la peau avec une certaine avidité. Izuku frissonna en s'agrippant à ses épaules et laissa échapper un gémissement, serrant les dents dans une tentative de contrôle vaine. Il sentit Katchan revenir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que tous ses muscles se désemplissaient de leurs vigueurs, à la merci de ce blond insolent et bien trop sûr de lui. Ses pensées moururent dans un vent de fumée alors que sa tête se transformait en un brouillard d'émotions et de sensations tout aussi étranges les unes que les autres, l'enivrant.

Il sentait la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes se mouvoir lentement, pleurant de tendresse, une langue venant titiller le bout de la sienne par moment alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans une intimité inconnue. Il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps le surplombant contre lui, une chaleur se dégageant de leur incertitude impatiente.

Quelque chose montait progressivement dans le creux de sa poitrine, un mélange entre une envie pressante, un désir curieux et une recherche de découverte. Une découverte de l'autre. De Katchan, de ses réactions, de ses mouvements, de son corps, de ses émotions. Un besoin de comprendre ce qu'était le blond, là, tout de suite.

Malheureusement son gémissement, bruyant, avait perturbé Eijiro qui grommela dans son sommeil en changeant de position. Izuku se rappela alors du contexte de la situation dans laquelle il était et éjecta violemment Katchan de son lit à l'aide de son Alter, après lui avoir mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ce dernier accusa le coup sur le sol en se réceptionnant sur les pieds dans un gros bruit sourd et essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de main.

Izuku tremblait, entre l'adrénaline de son alter et celle provoquée par Katchan, le regardant se redresser et se colla contre le haut du lit, de peur de subir son ressentiment. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux explosifs lorsque celui-ci exposa son visage avec un air déchaîné, le corps entier tendu entre son désir et son irritation. Il l'entendit partir en claquant fortement la porte, exprimant toute la rage qu'il contenait en lui et Eijiro se réveilla en sursaut en tombant de son lit.

« Aah ! Je suis réveillé, c'est bon, je suis là ! … Huh ? »

Izuku se sécha le visage rapidement, ignorant le roux qui se relevait à trois à l'heure, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain commune pour se changer les idées, se jetant sous l'eau froide, vérifiant soigneusement de ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin de Katsuki.

OK.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y comprenait rien. Comment pouvait-il le regarder avec autant de haine dans le regard, puis l'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Chez eux ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il commença à se laver avant de sortir rapidement des douches, s'habillant puis alla rejoindre la majorité de la classe s'étant regroupée dans la salle commune, il les regarda tous papoter gaiement. Il croisa rapidement le regard d'Ochako et la rejoignit en souriant. Il fallait qu'il reste tout le temps avec elle. Avec elle, il oublierait le blond et tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Avec elle, il était le bon Deku.

Il s'assit à ses côtés alors qu'elle parlait avec Tenya.

« - ...édicaments pour éviter que je vomisse à chaque fois, et ça marche ! Ah, Deku, bien dormi ?, le salua-t-elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose de prévu pour que l'on soit tous réunis ici ?, demanda Izuku.

\- Oui ! Mr. Aizawa nous a demandés durant le petit déjeuner de venir ici après pour nous parler du déroulement de cette semaine, affirma Tenya.

\- Ils doivent avoir prévu des trucs pour nous ! Ça va être trop cool, sourit Ochaka en s'agitant sur le canapé. »

Bientôt, tous les élèves arrivèrent dans la pièce, s'installant en groupe et Izuku s'efforça vigoureusement à ne pas ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir Katsuki, restant dos à lui. Il ne vit donc pas l'irritation poussée à l'extrême de ce dernier, ses poings fermés et ses muscles en tension. Non plus la menace ensanglantée qu'il lança à Kyoka lorsque celle-ci pointa de façon inexpressive du doigt sa blessure à la lèvre du bas.

Mr. Aizawa arriva avec All Might à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard et appela les élèves à lui prêter attention. Et il fallait avouer que voir leur professeur principal en short de plage et en tee-shirt rose saumon était visuellement appréciable. Les couleurs claires lui allaient assez bien, ce qui était étonnant.

« Bon, alors comme on s'est dit que vous alliez finir par vous ennuyer en faisant la même chose pendant une semaine, on vous a prévu des activités. Le matin sera libre pour vous, si vous voulez dormir, aller vous baigner, comme vous le souhaitez. Mais à partir de cet après-midi, on vous propose de faire un tour dans le voisinage où un festival est organisé. Et vous pouvez y aller déguisés. Même s'il fait très chaud.

\- Je l'avais dit qu'ils nous avaient organisés des trucs, souffla Momo.

\- Ils prennent tellement soin de nous, pleurnicha Tenya. »

Quatorze heures tapantes, la grande troupe réjouie se dirigea alors de bon train vers le bus qui les mena dans la petite ville qui s'accoudait à la mer. Cette dernière avait effectivement été rhabillée de haut en bas pour un festival, les guirlandes, les stands et les festivaliers se baladant joyeusement étaient tous au rendez-vous. Ils visitèrent les stands que le festival présentait, dont les stands de jeu typique des festivals. Et c'est dans cette ambiance relâchée qu'Izuku oublia totalement Katsuki, se focalisant sur le fait de faire plaisir à Ochako, être gêné par les cadeaux qu'elle lui offrait, faire des compétitions avec Tenya, et Shoto, qui décidément passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, et de manger toutes les confiseries salées ou sucrées qu'ils pouvaient trouvées.

« Qui m'attrape cette grosse peluche sans utiliser son alter ?, échauffa Ochako en pointant du doigt en stand de tir, toute sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?, demanda Shoto, perplexe.

\- Bah pour que ça donne plus d'enjeux…

\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

\- Mais oui ! Allez, celui qui le gagne aura un bisou de ma part ! »

Les trois garçons la regardèrent longuement, haussèrent les épaules avant de se diriger vers le stand, attrapant les fusils en plastique dans la foulée, sous le regard indigné de la jeune femme. Ils manquaient de compétitivité quand il ne s'agissait pas de sauver quelqu'un, et en plus, elle se sentait vachement aimée, tiens. Même Izuku n'avait pas réagi plus que ça ! Et c'est avec dépit qu'elle reçut son cadeau de Shoto, qui lui tendit gentiment. Elle aurait pu être plus touchée que ça, mais on sentait très clairement le 'amicalement' dans son regard lorsqu'il lui sourit.

Bon, tant pis.

Izuku était un peu déçu, il se rendait compte qu'il était très mauvais en précision car il n'avait touché aucun ballon durant leur bataille.

La nuit tombée, ils s'assirent tous dans l'herbe et regardèrent le ciel lorsque des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans le ciel. Izuku vit Katsuki, les mains dans les poches, s'asseoir plusieurs mètres devant avec Eijiro, Denki et Kyoka, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas croiser le sien. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi et la soirée à le fuir. Dès qu'il le voyait, il avait fait en sorte de changer de direction le plus vite possible, n'entendant pas les explosions et les grondements qui suivaient sa fuite. Premièrement, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire face après ce qu'ils avaient partagé –soit leur bave-, et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas envie de lui succomber une nouvelle fois. Il n'était plus le Deku soumis et punching-ball et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'embrassait qu'il reviendrait la queue entre les jambes. Un bisou n'effaçait pas des années de bizutage. Même lorsqu'il pleurait.

« Je me demande bien ce que fête le village, admit Ochako.

\- On peut demander à un villageois, répliqua Izuku.

\- On a Internet aussi, non ?, demanda Shoto

\- Mr. Aizawa a dit dans le bus que c'était en honneur d'un yokaï qui les protégeait de catastrophes. C'est une croyance locale. Ils disent que c'est un Ushioni. Vous écoutez bien, les amis, argua Tenya.

\- Un ushioni ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus malveillants qu'autre chose, ceux-là.

\- Mah. Certains disent qu'il peut protéger et aider ceux qui partagent les récoltes avec lui. »

Les trois acquiescèrent en continuant d'admirer le ciel, de plus en plus parsemé de multiples explosions colorées. Explosions qui rappelèrent non sans vergogne celles d'un certain blond. Au grand dépit d'Izuku qui tourna son regard vers Ochako, retraçant son visage trait par trait. Lentement, cherchant le détail qui ferait chavirer son cœur comme Katsuki réussissait à le faire. Mais il ne trouva pas. Il avait beau regarder de plus près, trouver mignon son petit nez, son sourire joyeux, ses yeux brillants d'admiration. Rien de tout ça ne lui parut plus que ce que ça n'était. Rien ne lui parut attrayant au point de lui faire perdre la tête, au point de lui donner envie de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser.

Il lâcha un soupir en baissant la tête. Eh merde. Elle était belle, pourtant. Gentille, drôle, elle faisait attention à lui. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Si ce n'était qu'elle devienne Katsuki Bakugo…

A suivre...

 **A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite ;)**


	4. Troisième jour

**Re-hello, les gens, après quelques mois, parce que les prépas, ça prend malheureusement du temps ! Enfin bref, j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews sur le chapitre précédent et je suis vraiment contente que cela vous ait plu ! J'essaye de faire un max attention aux fautes d'orthographe mais il y en a qui passe malheureusement...**

 **En tout cas, pour vous, mesdames et messieurs, LA SUITE o/ Qui. Est... une suite. Qui vous plaira, j'espère ! Même si j'ai choisi la facilité, ayant des jeunes gamins comme personnages, j'espère que je n'aurais pas tout rendu trop cliché et niais ! Et j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres... Je sais pas**

 **Bon allez.**

 **A vos lectures ! ;)**

Titre : Autant Morale que Physique.

Auteure : Mousoukyu

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Rating : M

Résumé : Ca n'a toujours pas changé !

CHAPITRE 3 : TROISIEME JOUR

Et c'était déjà le troisième jour. Cette fois-ci, Izuku avait mieux dormi, même si quelques bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent l'avaient un peu troublé, comme si des gens transportaient des packs de bières. Bref. Il était allé se coucher avant tout le monde et s'était endormi comme une masse, n'ayant jamais entendu les trois autres colocataires arrivaient les uns après les autres durant la nuit. Son évitement de Katchan semblait porter ses fruits puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de rêve étrange. Du moins il ne s'en rappelait pas, et c'était tant mieux. La veille, il avait passé du bon temps avec ses amis – Shoto pouvait être vachement drôle parfois, et son honnêteté était parfois déstabilisante. Et aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas trop mal pour faire la grasse matinée.

Il se retourna dans son lit et tomba sur le visage endormi de Katsuki qui était dans son lit en face. Izuku se pinça pour s'être retourné mais se laissa malheureusement aller à la contemplation de ses cheveux blonds, de son nez doucement relevé, de ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant un filet d'air se faufiler pour respirer, lèvres dont une était toujours blessée soit dit en passant. S'il ne fallait juger sa relation avec lui que par sa beauté, Izuku aurait déjà tout fait pour devenir son petit-ami, son mari, tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais bon...

Il descendit son regard et put apercevoir le cou, curieusement marqué, puis le torse de ce dernier se soulever au rythme de son souffle, lentement et calmement. Plus bas recouvrait le drap, le privant visuellement d'une partie de ce corps inaccessible. Oui, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de pouvoir caresser cette peau et jouir de sa douceur.

Mais voilà…

Izuku remonta ses yeux et tomba dans ceux à présent grands ouverts du blond – un frisson le parcourut.

Là était le problème.

Katchan l'observa à son tour quelques instants avec un air dur et mais adorablement fatigué, avant de soupirer, agacé, et de se tourner vers le mur, donc de se détourner de lui.

Son caractère était invivable.

Et Izuku ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'autodétruire en sortant avec un garçon comme lui. Il admira son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque… Puis retourna fixer le plafond. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait souvent tendance à s'autodétruire au quotidien et qu'il était tenté de le faire à nouveau juste pour être dans ses bras. C'était compliqué.

Finalement, il se rendormit avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières deux heures plus tard. Il se leva, apercevant l'absence de Shoto dans son lit et alla directement dans la salle commune, après avoir attraper une pomme dans le réfectoire, y trouvant Fumikage et Mezo. Il les salua et regarda avec eux l'affiche qu'ils fixaient, croquant son fruit.

« Vous regardez quoi ?

\- C'est le planning d'aujourd'hui. Il y a marqué que l'on peut choisir entre deux sports : Volleyball ou Handball, selon nos préférences. Le prof choisira le sport avec la majorité de votes, et on jouera à celui choisi démocratiquement cet après midi, répondit calmement Mezo.

\- Vous choisissez quoi ?

\- Volleyball.

\- Ca serait trop sympa si on pouvait utiliser nos alters !, enjoignit Mina en arrivant, souriante.

\- T'as raison, mais on risquerait de tout détruire. Si on y joue sur la plage, il risque de ne plus y en avoir, surtout avec Shoto, Katsuki ou Izuku, répondit Momo à ses côtés.

\- Avec leur tendance à taper fort, ce n'est pas trop conseillé, oui, croassa Tsuyu. »

Mina fit la moue avant d'hausser les épaules et de marquer son nom dans l'une des deux colonnes. Personne ne sembla réagir au fait qu'All Might était en train d'installer des guirlandes et des ballons aux murs et aux portes, comme si c'était tout à fait banal de le voir suspendu dans son corps d'origine à une échelle au combien branlante, tout transpirant d'efforts alors que Eraserhead lui indiquait les emplacements qu'il désirait, semblant lui menait la vie dure. Curieusement…

La matinée passa rapidement entre plage tranquille, blabla entre amis et douche, et enfin, la case Volleyball fut majoritairement remplie. Les deux enseignants amenèrent alors le matériel de sport, faisant rassembler les élèves à l'extérieur. Seulement, Tenya Lida leva la main.

« Dites, Messieurs, pourquoi nous avoir proposés deux jeux différents si nous ne sommes pas assez pour pouvoir nous diviser, surtout qu'il y en a qui dorment encore ?

\- Parce qu'on avait du matériel pour les deux sports. On voulait que vous choisissiez… Qui a choisi « Rien » d'ailleurs ?

\- Je… c'est moi, dit Mineta, je ne suis pas très bon en spo-

\- Tu vas en faire, tu en as besoin. Shoto, Izuku, allez réveiller vos colocataires. Fumikage et Tenya, aussi. Je veux tout le monde. »

Izuku regarda Shoto et ils partirent tous les deux vers leur chambre, commençant d'abord par ouvrir les volets, et les fenêtres car l'odeur était franchement moyenne. Ils n'eurent aucune réaction, alors Shoto les appela un part un. Sauf que sa voix blasée et pas vraiment forte ne dût même pas arriver jusqu'aux oreilles des deux jeunes hommes endormis. Izuku prit alors les devant et leur hurla qu'il fallait se réveiller.

…

Mais toujours pas.

Shoto passa à l'étape supérieure avant d'attraper Eijiro par la jambe et le tira brusquement alors du lit. Celui ci se fracassa l'arrière du crâne sur le sol dans un gros « boom » qui eut pour effet de le réveiller brusquement dans un geignement plaintif.

« Ah, les gars, ça fait maaaaal. Vous z'êtes pas sympaaas. »

Izuku, pendant ce temps, s'était tourné vers Katchan et avait déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment le réveiller sans se faire tuer. Il jeta un regard à Shoto qui lui répondit par un 'Tu te débrouilles, j'ai fait ma part' avant de grimper sur le lit du bas en passant ses bras au dessus des barrières en bois. Il tapota très doucement le dos de son rival, effleurant délicatement du bout des ongles sa peau et serra les dents alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans ses cheveux blonds, son cœur accélérant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, fort et rapide. Il lui caressa la tête, jouant avec ses mèches folles, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce n'était pas bon. Quelques secondes (minutes ?) passèrent avant que Katchan ne se retourne soudainement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il ouvrit alors ses paupières et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dans son regard étincelant.

« Je suis réveillé, Deku. »

Izuku sursauta et bégaya en reculant, le visage virant au rouge. Il lâcha les barrières en bois et, dans sa toute grande utilité, glissa dans la foulée, imitant Eijiro en tombant, mais cette fois sur les fesses. Il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de très embarrassant. Il repoussait toujours Katchan, mais si ce dernier le laissait faire de son côté, il était celui des deux qui craquait et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller à lui. Leur relation était beaucoup trop complexe, en ce moment.

Le blond descendit de son lit et se posta à ses côtés, l'attrapant par un bras pour le soulever et le plaquer contre lui. Ce qui valut un cri du vert qui paniqua totalement.

« Ka-Ka-Katchan, on e-… Il-Il y a les au-…

\- Non. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que les autres n'étaient plus là depuis 10 minutes.

\- 10 minutes ?! M-Mais ! Il… f-f.. qu-que l'on… les rejoigne ! »

Izuku n'arrivait même pas à parler de façon cohérente en face de lui. Après tous les trucs bizarres qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, il ne savait plus comment agir. De plus son regard le troublait totalement, l'écrasait. Il recula de quelques pas mais Katchan passa son bras autour de ses hanches et le ramena contre lui, rapprochant son visage du sien avec un air à la fois sauvage et agacé.

« Ne fuis pas une nouvelle fois, ou je te jure que je te t'éclate.

_ M-M-Mais il faut qu'on y ai-… »

Izuku sentit la pression sur hanches se faire plus dure et il se tut un instant. Il leva le regard vers Katchan, n'osant plus parler. Ce dernier semblait, comme par hasard, affreusement irrité.

« Arrête de me faire tourner en rond, Deku.

\- Qu-Quoi ? »

Cette réponse parut l'énerver deux fois plus car une veine apparut sur sa tempe, ses yeux crachant des éclairs. Et Izuku sut qu'il serait mort si ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore.

Seulement cette phrase l'avait énervée à son tour.

Comment ça, le faire tourner en rond ? C'était ce crétin de blond qui le faisait tourner en rond, à le faire réagir constamment pour un rien, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. A l'embrasser sans raison, à l'étreindre, à être parfois doux avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, puis à l'engueuler juste après. Comme ça, sans explication ! Dès qu'il le voyait, tout se passait exactement comme aucune chose qu'il avait prévue. Il lui chamboulait tout, juste parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas assez de le frapper, ou quoi ?

Il le repoussa hargneusement et le regarda avec colère. Colère moins effrayante que celle du blond, certes, mais colère quand même.

« Va te faire voir, Katchan.

\- Pa-pardon ? »

Izuku partit en courant à ce moment-là, sachant très bien qu'il avait dépassé une certaine limite. Il ne chercha même pas à entendre le grognement que poussa Katchan lorsqu'il brisa la porte en la frappant, préférant fuir car sa vie en dépendait. Il rejoignit Ochako et soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle, cette fois-ci. Mais pour une fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose, et qu'il lui avait bien rendu la pareille. Il l'avait lui-même cherché, et il en était assez fier. Il s'était défendu face à lui et il ne l'avait pas –trop- laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Ca soulageait un peu !

« Eh bah, c'est si dur que ça de réveiller Katsuki, Deku ?, demanda la jeune fille en le voyant essoufflé. »

Il lui sourit en acquiesçant pour seule réponse, les mains posées sur les genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katsuki arriva habillé, et semblant plus calme. « Semblant » seulement car il lança un regard haineux à Izuku promettant mille et une torture, lui arrachant un frisson glacé le long de son échine, avant d'aller rejoindre Eijiro et d'autres.

La classe se dirigea vers la plage pendant que Hanta et Momo installaient déjà le filet et les équipes se formèrent. A droite du filet apparurent Izuku, Shoto, Tsuyu, Mina, Denki et Rikido tandis que de l'autre côté se dressèrent Katsuki, Tenya, Eijiro, Mezo, Ochako et Kyoka, pendant que le reste restait sur le banc à encourager, et que Momo et Toru arbitraient de chaque côté.

Le jeu commença au premier coup de sifflet et les coups de force s'enchaînèrent rapidement, ainsi que les cris d'encouragement. Seulement Izuku le vécut très mal lorsque Katsuki eut le ballon pour le renvoyer d'un grand coup de main sur lui avec toute la puissance qu'il avait dans ses muscles, criant son fameux « Crève ! » à chaque fois qu'il mettait toute sa véhémence pour en finir. Izuku se jeta sur le côté comme il le put et regarda la ballon s'enfoncer dans la sable et le brûler proprement, dans son élan de rotation. Déglutissant, il jeta un regard apeuré à Katsuki et pleurnicha en voyant de la fumée sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Bon sang, il était vraiment révolté contre lui, il voulait vraiment le tuer.

Momo souffla dans son sifflet, alertée avec la violence du coup :

« Katsuki, on joue pas aux Prisonniers. Le but n'est pas de détruire ton adversaire, tu te calmes ou tu dégages.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! »

Katsuki grogna et serra les poings en crachant son venin dans son absence de barbe tandis que Eijiro venait poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, se faisant rapidement dégager d'un coup de coude.

« Je ne sais ce que t'as encore fait Izuku, mais évite de nous faire perdre aussi vite.

\- J'vais le buter ce Deku de merde. Toujours à faire comme si je n'en valais pas la peine, j'vais le crever.

\- Mais non, allez, contente toi de rattraper le ballon. »

Un regard noir plus tard et la partie continua.

Ochako avait du mal à suivre Katsuki des yeux quand il jouait. Elle essayait de le suivre pour pouvoir l'assurer, mais même lorsque le ballon allait tomber sur elle et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le renvoyer, Katsuki tapait violemment dedans en l'ignorant totalement. Elle l'appelait quand elle sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le renvoyer, mais il se contentait de lui lâcher un « Tch ! » dédaigneux. La seule et unique fois où elle parvint à toucher la balle, qu'elle balança sur le côté malheureusement, le blond vint la sermonner en lui disant de ne rien toucher parce qu'elle était trop nulle. Et elle comprit ce que ressentait Izuku. Une frustration, une douleur d'être ainsi méprisée sans raison.

A la fin du match, c'est l'équipe de Katsuki qui le remporta. En effet, ses coups étaient tellement violents qu'il était assez compliqué de les recevoir sans se blesser, et il n'utilisait même pas son alter. L'équipe adversaire était donc recouverte de bleus, de petites plaies et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'ild laissèrent leur place à ceux qui attendaient sur le banc. Momo soupira en tenant l'arête de son nez, désespérée par la brutalité de Katsuki. En même temps, c'était le jeu de faire en sorte que les adversaires ne puissent pas récupérer le ballon. Et il ne se focalisait plus que sur Izuku, alors elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de sortir le Sauvage du terrain. Mais il avait quand même ruiner tous les joueurs, et même Shoto qui était habile avait de nombreuses ecchymoses sur les bras lorsqu'il avait réussi à renvoyer la balle. Et elle vit le deuxième set avec encore plus de désespoir, l'équipe étant décimée encore plus vite que la précédente. Surtout qu'Eijiro commençait à s'échauffer à son tour pour devenir une deuxième petite brute.

Dix minutes plus tard et elle sifflait pour annoncer leur victoire. Evidemment quand il s'agissait de taper dans un ballon pour gagner, c'est les brutes qui gagnaient. Le reste de l'après-midi, les sets s'enchaînèrent suivis de longues pauses de récupération. Seulement les brutes gagnèrent à chaque fois, au malheur de tous.

La soirée commença à tomber et ils décidèrent d'arrêter le massacre.

« On a quoi comme récompense, quand on gagne ?

\- Ca aurait été plus cohérent si l'équipe de Shoto avait gagné, mais comme aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, il y a une fête ce soir après le diner, dans la salle commune, SURPRISE, s'écria avec joie All Might. »

Alors c'était ça, ce que les deux professeurs étaient en train d'installer depuis le début de la journée, et ces bruits de bouteilles de bières –au début du chapitre !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le principal concerné, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Shoto rougissait très légèrement en détournant le regard, les mains dans les poches pour éviter d'avoir l'air concerné.

En réalité, c'était plus une surprise pour toute la classe que pour Shoto, mais tous furent au final heureux de pouvoir passer une bonne soirée. Ils se ruèrent sur lui pour lui fêter son 17ème anniversaire et le félicitèrent gaiement, pour la plupart.

La soirée ressemblait à une soirée d'adolescents en somme normale, adultes absents, l'alcool au rendez-vous, les mets agréables se joignant aux cocktails, la musique entêtante et les fêtards dansant et papotant ouvertement grâce aux bénéfices de la bière amère. Certains eurent l'air dans abuser un peu trop même, ou avaient peut-être oublié leur limite. Comme Izuku, Momo ou Tenya, par exemple. Toute la classe fût étonnée de les voir chanceler ensemble en bafouillant des mots inintelligibles et rigolant tous les trois. Pour les supposés responsables de classe, délégué-sous-délégué-ex-délégué, leur image ne devrait plus ressembler à grand chose le lendemain. Ni leur tête, vu la migraine qu'ils allaient devoir subir.

Mina vint se joindre à eux et rigola en les regardant, quoique légèrement gênée devant leur bêtise alors qu'il n'était que 22h30.

« Eh bah, avec trois bières, vous êtes déjà bourrés ! Vous ne tenez vraiment pas…

\- Mais noooooon, c'est la fatigue, soupira Momo en passant son bras par dessus les épaules de la féline.

\- Je n'avais jamais bu avant auj… aujoud… auj…'hui. Et je n'aurais peu-pet… -peut-être pas dû... He ! Pourquoi... c'est toujours les innocents... qu-qu'on fait boire le pl-pl-pluuuus ?

\- He, où est Katchan, faut que je lui… Lui... Heu, j'sais plus, Katchan !, s'écria Izuku en partant chancelant vers une tête blonde qui dépassait de la foule. »

Du moins il le cherchait, et essayait avec toute la bonne volonté du monde dont il était capable, de l'entrapercevoir quelque part dans la foule. Pour le moment, il se concentrait principalement à faire son chemin entre les personnes en avançant un pied après l'autre, rigolant quand il se rendait compte que sa main apparaissait dans son champ de vision que quelques secondes après qu'il ait fait le geste. Décidément, il était vraiment bourré. Et il sentait déjà qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain. Il n'en n'avait tellement plus rien à foutre de tout. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse... Pourquoi il avait bu déjà ?

Izuku, après avoir enfin trouvé Katsuki qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce avec une bière à la main, vint s'écraser sur lui dans un cri à la fois paniqué et fatigué, sous le regard étonné du blond.

« Hey, Katchan ! F-F-Fallait qu'j'te parle ! »

Katsuki le regarda simplement avec un regard désespéré et agacé, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la force de lui répondre. Izuku perçut son regard et afficha une moue triste avant de poser ses mains sur le visage tendu de l'autre, toujours affalé dans ses bras.

« Katchan, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'veux juste te parler. Parce que, tu sais, ces derniers temps, on est bizarres tous les deux, et je t'ai mordu et tout, et je m'en veux en vrai, c'était pas très gentil, tu voulais juste me réconforter, et ça m'a fait très plaisir et puis, ce matin, c'était cool, tu sais, mais j'sais pas, je dois être bête quand je suis sobre, parce qu'en vrai… je t'-. »

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des chips. Il ne se demanda pas comment elles étaient arrivés là et les mâcha tranquillement, comme un bienheureux alors que Katchan le poussait jusqu'au couloir menant aux dortoirs. Il l'y jeta durement en fermant les portes derrière eux et grogna en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, regardant Izuku de haut. Izuku baissa alors les yeux sur le sol et ressembla fortement à un gamin que l'on venait d'engueuler. Gamin qui perdit l'équilibre et partit en avant, rattrapé in-extremis par les bras musclés de son cher Katchan adoré. Que ferait-il sans lui, franchement. Il se sentit soulevé et eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa tête tournant désagréablement alors qu'il perdait son sens de gravité. Bientôt, il fut posé sur un matelas et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement.

« C'est plus agréable, ça… Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais v-

\- Deku. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de me dire, tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ? Heu… Je sais plus. J'ai parlé ? »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du blond et Izuku déglutit en se cachant doucement sous le drap que Katchan avait déposé sur lui. Quand la veine apparaissait, cela voulait dire que Katchan était sur le point de le frapper, et il ne voulait pas qu'il le frappe. C'était trop douloureux et pas gentil. Il tendit les bras et entoura le cou du blond de ces derniers avant de le ramener et de le serrer contre lui. Ca se trouvait, Katchan n'avait jamais eu de câlin quand il était petit et c'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, il semblait toujours triste et énervé. Il était tout simplement seul et sans amour, jaloux que les autres aient des câlins et pas lui.

« T'inquiète pas, Katchan, je suis là pour te faire des câlins. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il sentit contre lui ses muscles se crispaient, mais Katchan ne bougea pas pour autant, la tête posée sur son torse. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi sans bouger tandis que tous deux se concentraient sur le battement de cœur de l'autre, étrange musique qui les berçaient tous deux.

« Tu me fais chier, putain.

\- Hein ?

\- A venir me dire des trucs comme ça devant tout le monde alors que tu mérites juste que je te frappe.

\- Mais je…

\- La ferme, Deku. Dors. »

Le dit Deku déglutit et regarda Katchan dans les yeux, avec plein d'émotions que l'alcool s'amusait allègrement à faire déborder.

« Tu restes avec moi ?

\- On verra. »

Le blond se coucha à ses côtés comme une masse et soupira lourdement, épuisé par tant de sentiments et de scènes clichés, romantiques et chiantes. L'alcool rendait toujours les discussions plus dramatiques qu'elles ne l'étaient. Mais c'était drôle...

« Je t'aime... »

A SUIVRE...


	5. Quatrième jour (1)

**Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Alors je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse ! C'est pour cela que ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres, et que je l'ai coupé en deux.**

 **J'ai vraiment des doutes quant à la qualité de ce chapitre et de sa cohérence, et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je me ferai un plaisir de rectifier tout cela.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture, j'espère :D**

Titre : Autant Morale que Physique.

Auteure : Mousoukyu

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Rating : M

 **CHAPITRE 4** : **QUATRIEME JOUR (1/2)**

C'est la tête proprement dans les fesses que Izuku ouvrit douloureusement les yeux le lendemain matin sur son plafond. Il déglutit, sentant sa bouche pâteuse et ses paupières papillonnèrent afin de s'habituer au peu de lumière que les volets laissaient légèrement entrevoir. Lorsqu'il s'accommoda enfin à sa vue, il eut soudainement l'impression que l'on était en train de lui écraser la tête entre deux plaques en métal et que ces dernières cherchaient à tout prix à le broyer. Il poussa un semi râlement et posant le revers de sa main sur son front, il déglutit une deuxième fois.

Ce que ça faisait mal...

Il se tourna sur le côté en grognant avant de se redresser sur son bras, sa vue floue pendant un moment avant que la chambre ne s'éclaircisse devant lui. Il vit Shoto en train de s'habiller plus bas et le salua faiblement.

« Hey… Huh. Il s'est passé quoi, hier ? »

Shoto leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules, un air un peu ennuyé.

« L'ouverture des cadeaux, le gâteau, All Might et son concert pour mon anniversaire et Momo en train de m'embrasser. »

Izuku cligna quelques fois des yeux en assimilant les informations, lentement mais sûrement. C'était vraiment dur de se concentrer avec ce mal de crâne lancinant.  
Malgré tout, il se sentait un peu dépité. Il avait loupé des moments aussi drôles avec ses amis, il aurait aimé vivre ça avec eux. Surtout qu'en ayant trop bu, il était allé se coucher bien trop rapidement, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait et c'était bien stupide. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait autant bu, lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par l'alcool avant cela, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il se rappelait que Denki les avait défié, lui, Momo et Tenya, puis tout devenait flou et incertain.

Curieusement...

…

Que- ! Momo ! Embrasser ! Aaaah !

« Attends, Momo, t'as... ! Hein !  
\- Bah je sais pas, elle trouvait ça cool que j'ai 17 ans. Alors elle m'a embrassé, mais vu qu'elle était pas très sobre, je ne pense pas que ce soit révélateur de quoi que ce soit. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils pendant quelque temps, se disant que justement, c'était parce qu'elle était saoule qu'il fallait se poser des questions. Enfin, il croyait… Non ? La pauvre devait regretter son geste. Et qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la seule.

Enfin. Heu. Hum. Peut-être.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas lui aussi fait des conneries durant son 'aventure alcoolisée'. Puis il se jura qu'il ne le referait pas de sitôt, et que la prochaine fois, il boirait le moins possible. Ou pas du tout.

Il finit par acquiescer et retomba lourdement sur son matelas, laissant Shoto sortir de la chambre tranquillement.

Seulement, quelque chose le gênait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, mais une nouvelle fois, il ne se souvenait pas quoi. Sa mémoire était vraiment loin d'être à toute épreuve ces derniers temps, les vacances avaient curieusement un effet bien trop important sur ses méninges.

S'ils étaient attaqués par n'importe quels vilains durant le séjour, il ne serait d'aucune aide, plus occupé à redéfinir le sens de la vie par le biais de ses absences.  
C'est avec un soupir éreinté qu'il sortit de son lit, descendant l'échelle minutieusement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement nu en plein milieu de la pièce. Il eut la chair de poule.

Mais pourquoi était-il nu ! Mais depuis quand ! C'était quoi, ça, bon sang !

Il écarquilla les yeux et paniqua en regardant partout autour de lui, voyant que les deux autres garçons dormaient encore tranquillement. Il finit par trouver son boxer balancé au loin par terre et l'enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair après s'en être approché sans un bruit, tel le ninja malade qu'il était. Il soupira de soulagement, enfin revêtu.

Bon, ça, c'était fait.

Maintenant il devait aller trouver un médicament pour faire passer sa migraine. Parce que la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous actuellement.  
Il se rendit donc dans le réfectoire en se massant les tempes tout en grommelant des choses à propos du fait qu'il n'était qu'un abruti, qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, qu'il regrettait tout, etc. Mais il percuta durement quelqu'un de bien trop musclé pour qu'il puisse lutter contre, et il se retrouva le cul sur le sol, accompagnant sa chute d'un beau cri loin d'être viril.

« Oh, c'est toi, Izuku…, souffla Tenya, Alors toi aussi, tu souffres ? »

Le plus grand lui attrapa le bras et le redressa avec une facilité déconcertante, le stabilisant sur ses pieds. Izuku se frotta ensuite les fesses en acquiesçant, puis fixa le médicament que l'autre garçon lui tendait, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se concentrer. Il grimaça sous la douleur de l'effort avant de réaliser.

Dieu avait entendu ses prières et avait eu pitié de sa souffrance !

Il le remercia tout de suite, les yeux tout mouillés de soulagement avant de partir se chercher un verre d'eau plus ou moins rapidement, selon le point de vue. Il repartit ensuite aux côtés de Tenya à une table du réfectoire, rapidement suivi de Tsuyu et Ochako, qui rigolaient en les regardant.

Après quelques instants, Izuku se rendit compte des rictus que les deux autres abordaient. Il se pinça les lèvres et s'emmêla les doigts en voyant sa meilleure amie se moquer de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le moquait ainsi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour que vous riez comme ça ?  
\- Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? Vous étiez trop drôles, vous parliez de choses incroyablement inutiles comme si c'étaient les plus importantes dans vos vies. Vous vouliez redécorer le salon. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la décoration d'intérieur, d'ailleurs ! Puis vous vous êtes mis à pleurer ensemble, avec Momo, puis il y a eu une musique que vous aimiez bien alors vous avez plus ou moins cherché à danser à trois, mais vous faisiez que tomber. C'était à la fois tellement fatiguant et amusant... Mais après Izuku est allé chercher Katsuki pour lui parler, ou un truc du genre -je n'ai pas tout compris, vous avez disparu, mais Tenya et Momo, c'était trop bien, vous- »

C'était intéressant comme la façon qu'elle avait d'expliquer la soirée n'avait aucun sens et aucun humour...

Mais Midoriya, lui, n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il était allé chercher Katsuki. Il était allé parler à Katchan. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait il dit comme connerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore raconté ? Toute la honte qu'il ressentait d'avoir été bourré n'avait plus aucune importance face au fait qu'il avait été voir le blond dans cet état. Un Katsuki et un Izuku-bourré n'allaient tout simplement pas bien dans son équation. Il avait pu lui dire n'importe quoi.

Et c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il était nu ce matin ! Ca se trouve, ils avaient fait des trucs tous les deux !

Non. Juste. Non.

Ca, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Katchan ne pourrait jamais lui faire cela. Il le détestait. Il ne pouvait ni le toucher, même pas le voir... Même s'il l'avait embrassé pas mal de fois dernièrement. Même si… Huh.

Argh.

Ses joues se mirent à rosir lorsque des images vinrent se glisser dans ses pensées, des images beaucoup trop bien détaillées et plaisantes pour qu'il ne se sente pas légèrement stimulé par un torse halé et un regard ardent.

Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient vraiment fait...

Oh, mon Dieu, et il ne s'en souviendrait même pas ! Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'était pas possible !

Oh, mon dieu !

Il releva la tête brusquement dans l'optique d'aller s'entretenir avec Katsuki, complètement paniqué, et tomba directement sur l'objet de ses pensées. Ses joues s'embrasèrent d'autant plus si c'était possible. Le blond lui lança un regard à la fois neutre et étrangement secret, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Izuku avait oublié.

Par exemple, quelque chose qui s'était passé la veille, par hasard ? Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées, comme très souvent. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir couché ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas avoir coucher avec Katchan, l'avoir touché, embrassé, gouté, senti tout au fond de lui. Katchan ne pouvait pas l'avoir pénétré…

Il sentit son intérieur se tordre douloureusement, attisé par l'image d'un Katsuki se mouvant en lui.

...

Le but n'était pas de se mettre à crier violemment. Il déglutit difficilement.

Izuku détourna d'un coup le regard en avalant le contenu de son verre et le médicament d'une traite pour tenter de garder contenance, s'étouffant par la même occasion, ne voyant pas un Katsuki agacé claquant de sa langue sur son palais. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait du mal à respirer, sentant un poids sur sa poitrine, son visage bien trop chaud à son goût. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Le mal de tête devait le faire trop réfléchir et le rendre un peu paranoïaque. Il faisait chaud, il avait juste dû envoyer ses vêtements avant de s'endormir.

De plus, il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire face. Alors qu'importe les événements de la veille et ce qu'il y avait pu se passer, Katchan n'aurait toujours pas son attention. L'ignorer rester la meilleure solution. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à cette brute qui l'avait battu toute sa vie. C'était mieux comme ça.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Deku, tu saignes du nez !, cria Ochako en paniquant lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, attrapant du tissu pour lui mettre sous le nez. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

Izuku sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mouchoirs se glisser sous son nez, reprenant conscience du monde, avant de remplacer rapidement sa main par la sienne, l'effleurant doucement puis fixa le sang sur le tissu blanc. Il releva la tête avec un petit sourire pour signaler que tout aller bien et remarqua le rougissements que ce geste causa à la jeune fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Il se rendait bien compte que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Que sa peau n'était pas aussi douce qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Et ça l'agaçait, parce qu'avec Ochako, il ne souffrirait pas.

Détournant le regard, il vit que le blond, rapportant son plateau un peu plus loin, fixait à son tour la jeune brune avec une colère ma foi fort contenue, ses yeux transperçant quiconque les croiserait. Izuku déglutit en frissonnant. Pourquoi était-il encore en colère ? Pourquoi ce regard le grisait à ce point alors qu'il devrait en avoir peur. Tout en Katsuki criait _jalousi_ e et il se retrouvait à se conforter dans l'idée qu'elle soit pour lui, que cette brute sans cerveau était possessif, pour lui.

C'était tellement frustrant. À quel point il avait peur de comprendre ce regard. À quel point il ne pouvait se résoudre à le comprendre.

C'est pourquoi il se concentra sur la brune de nouveau, ignorant le bruit de plateaux qui tombent par terre derrière elle et accepta le fruit que celle ci lui tendait depuis quelques secondes.

"Mange, ça te fera du bien."

Il lui sourit pour la remercier, le regard fixé sur sa pomme.

Bientôt, la classe entière se trouva réunie dans le réfectoire devant les enseignants, tout en déjeunant, certains avec plus de difficultés que d'autres.  
All Might les regarda d'abord tous calmement, avec un air plus amusé qu'à l'accoutumé, puis se racla la gorge.

« Bien, les enfants. Cette après-midi, nous avons décidé de vous laisser tranquille étant donné que certains récupèrent difficilement de la soirée d'hier. -il fixa Momo- Seulement, ce soir sera réservé pour une activité que nous allons organisé avec les délégués, qui -petit indice-, aura pour thème les films d'horreur.  
\- On va regarder des films ? Génial !  
\- Vous verrez ce soir ! J'aime bien vous faire des surprises ! Allez, récupérez bien, vous allez en avoir besoin ! »

Tous les élèves commencèrent à émettre maintes et maintes hypothèses sur la soirée à venir, certains proposant de nombreux films d'horreur ou gores, d'autres en imaginant des mises en scènes. Tandis que Tenya et Momo se plaignaient de devoir être de corvées alors qu'ils avaient bien trop bu la veille et que leur mal de tête était encore bien présent.

"Je veux mourir, laissez moi en finir…, souffla douloureusement Momo.

\- Mais non, vous avez tellement de chance ! Vous allez savoir avant tout le monde ce que l'on va faire ! Vous êtes des VIP, s'écria Ochako en se tortillant d'enthousiasme.

\- Mmmh.

\- Si c'est quelque chose qui fait trop peur, vous me préviendrez ? Je ferai en sorte d'être malade, dit Mineta, une sueur froide descendant le long de son échine alors qu'il s'imaginait être torturé comme dans Saw."

Midoriya sourit, comprenant tout à fait la peur de Mineta puis finit par se lever pour se diriger vers les douches, n'oubliant pas de passer prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se doucher là. Cette sensation de flou constant dans sa tête et de malaise dans son corps étaient loin d'être agréable.

Il se déshabilla lentement dans les vestiaires, enfila son maillot, se concentrant sur ses gestes avant d'aller se glisser progressivement sous le jet d'eau chaude, soupirant d'aise une fois calé dessous. L'eau chaude était vraiment un bien fait de réconfort. Il voyait déjà sa migraine partir au loin, loin de lui en train de lui faire un adieu solennel. Qu'est ce que c'était apaisant. Qu'est ce que c'était bizarre… Comment une migraine pouvait-elle lui faire un adieu ? Il n'était pas si atteint par la douleur que cela, non ? Il salua à son tour sa migraine, septique et la vit disparaître. Quelle belle métaphore.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut brusquement réveillé par une autre douche qui s'allumait à quelques mètres de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne se doucher en même temps que lui. Il tourna son regard vers la source du bruit et serra inconsciemment les dents lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le profil de Katsuki, qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Évidemment. Parmi tous les élèves, il fallait que ce soit lui. Dans quel monde il vivait pour avoir autant de chance. Il aurait presque pu penser que c'était le blond qui le suivait. En fait, il le pensait carrément.

Izuku détourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas être tenter de quoi que ce soit, même si quelqu'un dans sa tête lui hurlait que Katsuki était un être physiquement magnifique et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement.

Mais après tout, ça n'avait pas de sens qu'il se mette à le regarder alors qu'il l'avait fui avec ferveur -en supprimant la soirée où il était saoul. Lui et ses beaux cheveux blonds indomptables, son nez fin, ses lèvres rosées encore légèrement abîmées, ses larges épaules muslcées, ses bras puissants dans lesquels il pourrait se glisser, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, le creux de son dos et ses fe-

"La vue te plaît, Deku ?"

Le dit Deku sursauta brusquement, une nouvelle fois décidément, pris la main dans le sac et rougit à la fois de honte, de gêne, et de plein d'autres choses inutiles.

Ah bah voilà, il se faisait des tirades immenses sur le fait qu'il allait ignorer Katsuki, vivre sa vie comme un bel étalon loin de son homologue, mais dès que le blond pointait le bout de son nez, toutes ses convictions se barraient en courant. Bah bravo !

Izuku se flagella quelques instants contre le carrelage de la pièce avant de reprendre doucement contenance. Il ne fallait pas perdre une fois de plus la face. Il avait réussi à gagner le combat la dernière fois, dans la chambre, il réussirait à nouveau !

"Non. Je. Je pensais à quelque chose. Qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. De toutes façons, Ochako est bien plus agréable à regarder."

Il sentait que ce qu'il venait de dire avait casser quelque chose chez le blond, que la fumée émanant de lui n'était clairement pas dû à l'eau chaude et que ses yeux vibrants de haine ne montraient rien qui vaille. Cela lui valut un frisson incontrôlable alors que son sentiment d'admiration à son égard remontait.

Il allait devoir revoir sa répartie. Son habitude à perdre tous ses moyens lorsque le blond devenait le sujet principal de ses pensées devait être réglé.

Izuku retira le reste de savon qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux -et dans ses yeux, avec hâte, difficilement fier de sa réplique lâche et déçu de s'être servi d'Ochako pour s'échapper du piège dans lequel l'autre l'avait mis. Il savait que cela allait toucher l'impulsif qui lui faisait face, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il recherchait en le provoquant ainsi. Il l'avait juste fait. Pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Peut-être était-il vraiment masochiste, au fond.

Il se prépara mentalement pour sortir de la salle des douches en courant, préparant son alter pour faciliter sa fuite face à la bombe fulminante. Malheureusement, son jet de chance tomba à l'eau et il n'eut le temps de rien faire. Il se figea brusquement en sentant quelque chose de très chaud se collait à son dos.

Alors ça. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. Ce n'était pas aussi solide l'eau. C'était carrément liquide, alors pourquoi sentait-il quelque chose de solide dans son dos !

Il sentit un souffle dans le creux de son cou et rougissant, il retint un geignement étranglé lorsque Katsuki finit par lui mordre durement la nuque qui lui immobilisa toute l'échine sous la douleur, l'autre s'appuyant de toute son poids contre lui pour l'écraser entre lui et le mur froid.

Put-...

Katchan ne portait absolument aucun vêtement.

Katchan le mordait.

Katchan était nu contre lui.

Bordel, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

Izuku avait l'impression que son coeur était sur le point de s'arrêter, son cerveau tentant difficilement d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait. La façon que Katsuki avait de tout chambouler chez lui était révoltante. Il ne savait plus comment il devait réagir et ne se sentait même plus capable de riposter. Il faisait bien trop chaud et ses poumons sifflaient d'étouffement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Katsuki, pourquoi était-il si physique, si... sexuel.

Il s'accrocha désespérément au mur face à lui, sa respiration haletante, cherchant une prise sur laquelle il pourrait se concentrer. En vain.

Le corps de Katsuki le dominait totalement tandis que ses dents continuaient de marquer sa chaire. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à fuir. Il sentait que cette morsure ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal. Il n'avait soudainement plus peur de la force du blond, de son agressivité, de son besoin d'humilier. Bien au contraire. Izuku se sentait juste soumis à ce que l'autre exerçait sur lui, dépendant de son agressivité.

Il aimait ça.

Il miaula dans un frisson lorsque le blond retira ses dents de sa peau, léchant du bout de la langue les traces qu'il avait ancré, semblant vouloir l'apaiser. Izuku tourna son visage vers lui, le regardant du coin de l'oeil avec les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres pincées par la douleur de son épaule.

Il déglutit face au regard sauvage que lui renvoya l'autre homme.

"Kat-

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir parler de l'autre.

\- Q-Quoi ? M-mais…

\- Je suis mieux qu'elle. Et tu le sais très bien."

Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Katsuki était vraiment jaloux. Mais de qui ? De lui ? De elle ? Cherchait-il à le détruire pour qu'il n'approche plus Ochako ? Comment prédire un homme comme cette tête brûlée à l'humeur constamment massacrante, au désir simple d'être le meilleur héro. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, il semblait faire attention à lui, même quand lui n'en voulait plus ? Rien n'était cohérent chez lui, son comportement n'avait pas de sens, ses agissements sortaient de nul part.

Il posa son front contre la paroi en face de lui, les yeux fixant le vide. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi était-il à ce point faible entre ses mains. D'où lui venait ce besoin de le sentir contre lui, de vouloir _plus_ , ce désir qui voulait que Katsuki lui donne _toujours plus_.

Une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux pour s'y accrocher et tirer sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à parler. Mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche, si ce n'est un petit sanglot qui, étonnamment, étaient loin d'exprimer une quelconque tristesse ou douleur. Simplement un trop plein d'émotions et de sensations qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

Il était totalement coincé, incapable d'agir ou même de réagir. Il se retrouvait simplement à la merci du blond, presque heureux d'y être.

Pourtant, une part de lui continuait à se battre, luttant contre Katsuki. Il ne devait pas…. Tout ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt ne servait une fois de plus à rien s'il abandonnait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui céder aussi facilement. Il devait fuir. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'éloigner, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Trahir toutes ses convictions juste à cause de cette envie absurde n'avait pas de sens.

Il tenta de reculer en prenant appui sur le mur à l'aide de ses mains et d'un genou, son coeur tambourinant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il arrivait à les faire reculer. Il tenta d'utiliser son alter mais son problème de concentration et la peur de blesser Katchan l'en empêcha.

"K-Katchan, lâche moi ! Tu n'as- "

Ce n'était qu'un petit cri désespéré et inutile puisqu'il fut coupée par son propre gémissement en sentant le bout des doigts de Katsuki se glisser le long de sa hanche jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sa paume chaude irradiant sur sa peau. Ce dernier avait profité de l'espace qui s'était créer entre lui et le mur pour se faufiler plus loin, lui caressant l'aine en effleurant à peine son entre-jambe. Izuku se sentit bien trop excité par ce geste et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un peu plus les jambes, comme s'il voulait que l'autre aille plus loin que sa cuisse. C'était si dur de résister.

Enivré, il appuya ses fesses contre l'érection très présente de Katsuki, qui lui répondit par un grognement, envoyant Izuku encore plus loin dans les limbes. Son visage se déforma entre douleur et plaisir, déchiré entre son désir et ses convictions alors qu'un geignement s'arrachait de sa gorge. Il désirait tellement le blond, merde.

Il sentit les lèvres de son rival remonter le long de sa mâchoire, goûtant sa peau, lentement, son souffle lui arrachant des frissons. Il tourna la tête progressivement à la recherche de réconfort jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes, se mouvant doucement et se mordillant. Ses sanglots furent avalés par le plus grand, une langue venant titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche, la laissant venir caresser la sienne dans une danse qui lui fit perdre la tête, onctueuse, douce, loin de tout ce qu'il croyait Katsuki capable.

Son cœur lui faisait mal...

Il ne devait plus ressembler à rien, présentement. Aucune cohérence n'était plus percevable en lui, il ne se comprenait plus lui même. Toute de suite, Katsuki était la seule chose stable qui l'animait, le seul être confiant qui le faisait perdre ses doutes, balayant ses questions. Le seul auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Et il se sentait si bien contre lui. Tout semblait plus facile s'il oubliait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 _Ahh…_

C'était comme s'il était en ébullition, ses sens exaltés par la chaleur du blond, son bas ventre brûlant d'une fièvre qu'il commençait à ressentir bien trop souvent. Il avait envie que Katsuki le prenne contre ce mur, lui donner son corps et que l'autre fasse ce qu'il en voulait.

Il ondula des hanches contre le blond, à la recherche de plus de contact, sentant la respiration de ce dernier contre son visage avoir un accroc. Sa main se serra douloureusement autour de ses mèches le faisant glapir tandis que l'autre venait entourer ses hanches pour le serrer possessivement contre lui. Il sentait le corps totalement tendu du blond contre le sien, comme s'il se retenait de le briser. Leur bouche se séparèrent dans un halètement sonore.

« T'as pas intérêt à oublier cette fois, Deku... »

Le dit « Deku » cligna des yeux, noyé dans son cocon de volupté, une courte pensée lui chuchotant que ça lui faciliterait un peu plus la vie d'oublier à nouveau ce qui était en train de se passer. Seulement la voix profonde et grave de Katsuki contre son oreille le fit violemment frissonner, oublieux de son contenu.

« Katchan... »

Il entendit un grondement grave contre son oreille, qui le fit s'accrocher au bras enlaçant sa taille.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu me compliques la vie quand tu m'appelles avec cette voix. »

Un couinement lui répondit, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. De penser. De se rendre compte à quel point il faisait n'importe quoi présentement.

Néanmoins, tout ce dans quoi Izuku s'était perdu durant ce temps indéterminé disparu brusquement lorsque le chaleur du blond le quitta d'une seconde à l'autre, sa main et son bras s'effaçant de son corps. Cette stabilité qui le soutenait disparue lui ramena instantanément toutes ses réflexions et doutes. Il sentit directement à quel point il était faible et ses jambes se soutirèrent immédiatement sous son poids. Il se rendit compte que depuis tout à l'heure, il s'était appuyé sur Katsuki -dans tous les sens du terme, et que ce dernier l'avait gardé tout ce temps contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Il regarda ses mains tremblantes, réalisant tout ce qu'il venait de faire.

Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé aller à son besoin du blond, mais cette fois-ci, il avait été rejeté par Katsuki. Ca lui apprendra, tiens.

Pas qu'il avait été le seul à se lâcher, Katsuki avait clairement eu des mains bien baladeuses, mais il était celui qui était été allé trop loin, alors que le blond ne voulait visiblement pas de lui.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Comment pouvait-il le mordre, l'embrasser, se coller nu à lui comme ça, mais le rejeter quand, enfin, il se laissait aller à ce que Katsuki voulait lui faire.

Il se retourna pour voir que le blond avait définitivement disparu. Il devrait être content, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Katsuki arrête de le narguer comme il le faisait, il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si triste d'avoir été rejeté ainsi, que Katsuki l'ait lâché aussi subitement ? Le blond n'avait pas du tout laissé paraître qu'il ne voulait pas aller... plus loin avec lui. Ses mains, son érection, tout son corps avait montré qu'il le voulait, non ? Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi, maintenant, c'était l'autre qui le rejetait.

Il était tellement frustré et déçu qu'il n'eut même pas la force de pleurer ou d'être en colère, comme il l'aurait fait si tout n'avait pas été aussi désespérément compliqué.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne voit plus Katsuki. De toutes manières, il ne se sentait plus capable de lui faire face après s'être comporté comme un dépravé et avoir essuyé ce refus. Peut-être maintenant que l'autre brute venait de se dégager par lui-même, il allait arrêter de lui faire ce rendre dedans constant. Il l'avait peut-être laisser tomber.

Il se redressa, attrapant ses affaires et se sécha tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Au moins, il n'avait plus sa migraine et sa mémoire allait mieux, n'ayant pas décidé d'effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer, malheureusement.

Se rendant dans la salle commune une fois prêt, morose, il rejoigna directement Ochako qui jouait aux cartes avec Tsuyu et Toru. Il s'essaya à côté d'elles et les regarda continuer leur partie silencieusement, avant que Shoto et Fumikage ne les rejoignent à leur tout. Ochako leur sourit en gagnant la partie une énième fois, vu les soupirs de désespoirs des deux autres filles.

« Hey, on est pas mal, là, on peut faire une partie de président, non ? Ca vous dit ? Vous savez y jouer ?

\- Oh oui, changeons de jeu, j'en ai marre de perdre contre toi..., soupira Toru. »

Les autres acquiescèrent mais Izuku était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre l'autre impulsif. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, bon sang.

Son regard tomba sur Ochako qui expliquait les règles à Shoto et une poussée de détermination le réveilla de sa léthargie. Il devait tomber amoureux d'elle, il ne voulait plus être attiré par Katsuki, il n'en voulait pas, c'était trop compliqué, trop douloureux. Être amoureux d'un garçon, c'était déjà assez dur, alors en plus d'un garçon aussi tordu que cet abruti imbu de lui-même. Sans façon. Cette fois, c'était aller trop loin, et il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, alors qu'il y a une semaine, il ne passait pas plus de vingt minutes près de lui. C'était n'importe quoi, cette semaine.

Cela ne devait pas être compliqué de tomber amoureux d'Ochako, avec de la détermination et en passant tout son temps avec elle, ça devrait le faire. Non ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses pensées lui mentaient.

Il soupira en se fourrageant les cheveux et commença la partie avec eux, ignorant Shoto qui le fixait comme s'il était taré. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à enchaîner les parties, changeant de jeu de temps en temps. A vrai dire, il ne gagna qu'une fois. Mais c'était déjà ça.

Vint le soir, une fois après avoir mangé, tout le monde se rendit à l'extérieur des bâtiments, où le rendez-vous avait été établi. Un bus les y attendait, surmonté par Mr. Aizawa et All Might, qui se trouvaient tranquillement dessus.

« Bien, les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts aux horreurs que nous vous avons préparés ! Je vous le dit juste, vous allez devoir fonctionner par équipe de 2, donc on aura 10 équipes. Je vous laisse choisir durant le trajet et je vous expliquerai la suite de l'activité une fois arrivés sur place. »

Izuku, inconsciemment, chercha Katsuki du regard puis se donna une claque mentale rapidement. Jamais il ne pourrait faire équipe avec lui, qu'il soit en 'bon' terme ou pas. Alors il se tourna vers Ochako et lui sourit en avançant vers elle. Elle le regarda avant de sautiller vers lui, enroulant son bras autour du sien.

« Yes, on fait équipe ! On va tout défoncer !

\- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'i faire.

\- M'en fiche ! Je sais qu'avec toi, tout va bien se passer !

\- Même si c'est juste regarder un film ?

\- Evidemment, enfin. »

Izuku rigola et grimpa dans le bus, se dirigeant vers le fond du bus pour s'installer, suivit de la jeune brune. Eh bien, elle avait bien confiance en lui pour croire que tout se passerait bien. Surtout qu'il n'était pas habitué à regarder des films d'horreur et qu'il ne supportait pas rester seul chez lui dans le noir.

Glups. Il était une chochotte un peu.

Il s'assit confortablement et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, regardant le reste des élèves grimper à leur tour dans le véhicule. Son cœur se serra légèrement lorsqu'il vit des cheveux blonds mais il détourna vite le regard pour commencer une discussion avec Ochako, les joues un peu rouge.

Tout allait bien. Respirer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y repense, il faisait comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Il était bien dans sa vie, il n'avait aucun problème sentimental et seul sauver des gens l'importait.

Le reste du trajet se passa normalement, discussion, chant et, étrangement, sans personne qui ne s'é les équipès finirent de se former dans le bus : Mina était avec Tsuyu, Koji avec Rikido, Mashirao avec Hanta, Denki avec Minoru, Tenya avec Yuga, Kyoka avec Toru, Fumikage avec Mezo, Shoto avec Momo et Katsuki avec Eijiro.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils firent face à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de forêt lugubre et grinçante, ne rassurant pas du tout les élèves qui l'observèrent avec les larmes aux yeux.

Aizawa éleva la voix une nouvelle fois, toujours sur le toit du bus. Avait-il vraiment passer tout le trajet dessus, aussi ?

« L'activité d'aujourd'hui se passera dans cette forêt, connu pour ses événements inexplicables et étranges où de nombreuses personnes y seraient décédés dans de tragiques accidents. Le but sera de faire tamponner 10 fois le carton que nous allons vous donner, chaque tamponnage doit être différent. Vous devrez donc vous balader dans cette forêt, à la recherche de ceux qui ont les tampons. Il est 21h et je veux qu'à 1h du matin, vous soyez tous, sans exception -n'est-ce pas Bakugo-, de retour. Vous avez bien compris ? »

Un « Oui ! » lui répondit à l'unisson et chaque groupe vint chercher son carton à tamponner, se dirigeant par la suite vers la forêt.

« J'entends des cris, c'est normal ?

\- Minoru, on est même pas rentrer dans la forêt encore. »

Plus loin, se déplaçant déjà entre les arbres, Izuku était secoué par des frissons bien désagréables à la vue des grands arbres sombres qui se dressaient devant lui,des sanglots qui s'en échappaient et de cette impression de vide que donnait l'absence de lumière. Il sentit la brune s'accrocher direcment à lui, les deux avançant alors à tâtons en commençant à entrer dans le bois.

Absolument tout semblait croasser, grincer et pleurer à leur passage.

Curieusement, les deux n'étaient pas du tout rassurés, ni rassurants. Izuku ne se sentait pas du tout tranquille en la sentant trembler contre lui, elle avait les yeux fortement fermés, apeurée de ce qu'elle pourrait voir et durant un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du choisir Tenya ou Shoto -ou Katsuki, des personnes un peu moins peureuses, au moins. Non pas qu'il regrettait Ochako, mais s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'un tampon, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi. Il avait lui-même peur, ils ne faisaient pas une bonne équipe là. Il lui attrapa alors le bras et la décrocha du sien, posant par la suite ses mains sur ses épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda en retour, étonnée et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Hé ?

\- Ok, Ochako. On va pas réussir si tu es collée à moi comme ça. Il faut qu'on soit courageux, tous les deux. On doit trouver ces tampons. Qu'on ait les yeux ouverts. »

Il regarda derrière elle un instant, attiré par du mouvement et tomba dans un regard rougeoyant, et profondément agacé. Il déglutit, apercevant Katsuki serrer la mâchoire âprement, ses mains rangées dans ses poches avant de le voir se détourner d'eux et de continuer son chemin, suivi d'Eijiro et du groupe de Minoru, qui semblait bien trop apeurés pour faire leur recherche seuls. Il les regarda partir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Ochako. Elle semblait en train de le fixer intensément, ses yeux encrés dans les siens. C'était un peu embarrassant. Il avala sa salive une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer, rougissant un peu sous son regard si... lourd. Seulement, elle se rapprocha de son visage en réponse et il paniqua.

« Est-ce que tu-tu as compris, on doit s'y mettre, ok ? T'es prête, on y va ? »

Il se recula promptement avant de commencer à marcher, la tirant derrière lui pour essayer de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait tenté de l'embrasser. D'accord, ça allait être dur de tomber amoureux d'elle s'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle soit proche de lui. Surtout après le moment qu'il avait partagé avec le blond plus tôt dans la journée. Il sentait comme si... il devait se protéger, pour le moment.

Heureusement pour lui, elle lui sourit en le suivant, acquiesçant avec ardeur et marcha à ses côtés en regardant partout autour d'elle, sursautant malgré tout dès qu'elle attendait une personne d'un autre groupe criait ou une branche craquait. Pour ne pas mentir, il sursautait aussi. Mais c'était moins apeurant qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Ils continuèrent de marcher au hasard avant d'enfin finir par tomber sur une figure immobile, appuyée contre un arbre. Ils déglutirent en se jetant un regard et se dirigèrent lentement vers elle, la contournant, à la recherche d'un tampon quelque part. Seulement d'un coup, la figure bougea :

« Bravo, vous avez trouvé votre premier point ! »

Les deux sursautèrent violemment dans un cri, Ochako glissant en arrière alors qu'Izuku s'accrochait à l'arbre le plus proche. Avant de se rendre compte qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien cette voix.

« N.13 ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Je fais partie des professeurs assignés au tamponnage.

\- Il y a d'autres professeurs ici ?, s'étonna Ochako.

\- Evidemment, on s'est même déguisés pour l'occasion! Et puis, il faut bien des professeurs si quelque chose arrive à l'un d'entre vous dans cette forêt à cette heure-ci, non ?

\- Vous-vous voulez dire qu'elle est vraiment dangereuse ? »

N.13 hocha de la tête tranquillement en leur tendant un tampon qu'Izuku attrapa avant de l'appliquer sur leur carton tandis qu'Ochako semblait septique quant au déguisement de leur professeur, qui consistait à avoir rajouté un drap marron sur sa silhouette d'astronaute.

Izuku lui rendit le tampon avant de regarder le carton, les lèvres pincées. Au moins, ils avaient réussi à avoir un tampon sans se faire tuer par un fantôme. Leur temps était loin d'être écoulé, ils avaient encore du chemin à faire. Ils remercièrent leur professeur avant de continuer leur route silencieusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle, puis Ochako ne put s'empêcher de commencer à parler.

« Dit, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Katsuki ? »

Le vert fut prit de court par la question. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à parler de _lui_ avec la jeune femme. Et ça lui déplaisait un peu d'ailleurs. Il s'était mis avec elle pour le fuir, pas pour l'avoir encore dans un sujet de conversation.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mh. D'aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, j'ai toujours connu Katsuki, je pense. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Il a toujours été aussi agressif avec les personnes qui l'entourent ?

\- Ah... »

D'accord, c'était pour ça qu'elle demandait. Elle se posait des questions par rapport à Katsuki. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur le blond. Il se sentit légèrement amer et ne put empêcher sa question de paraître plus dure qu'elle ne l'était.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Elle le regarda curieusement un instant avant de lui sourire en se tournant vers lui, toujours en marchant.

« Hier, au Volleyball. Il a vraiment été méchant avec moi, et me criait dessus quoique je fasse ; Si je ne bougeais pas, il me disait que j'étais inutile et crachait plein d'insultes à mon égard. C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Du coup, quand je réussissais à attraper la balle, je l'envoyais un peu partout. Et il me réprimandait encore plus. Ce qu'il dit est vraiment cruel, injuste et plein de haine, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me demandais s'il était comme ça avec toi, depuis tout ce temps ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fut attristé que Katsuki soit aussi violent avec les gens, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin d'écraser tout ceux qu'il considérait comme inutile ou n'en valant pas la peine. Ochako n'était pas une fille à attirer les foudres des gens, elle était simple, alors pourquoi Katsuki se retrouvait même à haïr les gens qui n'inspiraient que la sympathie ? Même si cette semaine montrait un aspect qu'Izuku n'avait jamais soupçonné. iI l'avait embrasser maintes fois, après tout. Arf. Il ne comprenait rien à ce mec, ce qu'il voulait, son problème, rien.

Il soupira une deuxième fois.

« Oui, il a toujours été comme ça. »

Ochako passa son bras autour de celui d'Izuku, encore, et lui embrassa la joue avant de reculer rapidement, les joues rosés. Izuku la regarda avec de grands yeux, portant une main à sa joue, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

D'où venait ce bisou, là.

« Tu es fort, Izuku. Tu as enduré toute sa haine depuis que tu es si jeune, et je trouve cela admirable. Je suis là, si un jour tu ne supportes plus ses mots. »

Izuku la regarda, complètement interloqué. A vrai dires, personne ne l'avait jamais... complimenté d'avoir réussi à supporter les insultes et les coups de Katsuki sans questionner quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même lui faisait sentir à quel point le blond avait toujours été cruel envers lui, et qu'il était injuste. Et que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais penser à recevoir une félicitation pour cela, il se sentait légèrement reconnaissant que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il faisait des efforts pour l'autre homme, alors que lui relâchait son animosité sur lui dès qu'il le pouvait.

Tellement absorbé dans son étonnement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remercier, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dans un cri, s'accrochant à Ochako qui s'écrasa à ses côtés, criant plus aigu. Il regarda le ciel, geignant de douleur avant de s'asseoir et de se frotter les coudes qu'il venait de se déchirer sur le sol. Il se tourna alors vers son homologue, une grimace sur le visage. Quelle idée d'être distrait dans une forêt comme celle ci.

« Ca va, tu t'es fait pas mal ? Désolé de t'avoir emport- »

Encore un baiser.

Mais cette fois, sur les lèvres. Et il ne put retenir un frisson désagréable en sentant ces lippes froides contres les siennes. Ce n'était pas enivrant du tout. Elle venait de l'embrasser en le coupant dans sa phrase et à présent, elle était en train de grimper sur lui pour approfondir le baiser, inclinant la tête doucement. Malgré tout, sa curiosité l'emporta et il tenta de répondre, tremblant lorsqu'il sentit un bout de langue caressait sa lèvre. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La fois de trop, peut-être.

Mais c'était elle, celle qu'il voudrait aimer. Alors il pouvait bien voir ce que ça faisait, d'être proche d'elle.

Des mains, tout aussi froides que ses lèvres, vinrent se glisser sur sa nuque, prenant appuie mais il recula vivement en sentant une soudaine brûlure lui écorcher la peau, au niveau du cou. Il posa rapidement sa main sur la douleur dans une grimace et se rappela soudainement de la profonde morsure que Katsuki lui avait faite à cet endroit précis. Et il ne put empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez en se rappelant les sensations qu'il avait ressenties avec le blond, en opposition totale avec ce qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter. Il repassa du bout des doigts la morsure imprimée dans sa peau, fermant doucement les yeux et sentit le gonflement de sa chaire après avoir été autant meurtrie et sentie son ventre se tordre : il était à lui...

Katsuki s'était inscrit dans sa peau, marqué. Il ne pouvait pas chercher à le fuir, parce qu'il était déjà à lui. Il ne pouvait juste rien faire, parce qu'il le voulait tellement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau les yeux, il vit la brune en face de lui se rapprocher et poser ses mains sur ses joues, le regard inquiet.

Soudainement, il ressentit le besoin de fuir son contact, ayant l'impression de trahir une certaine personne en étant si proche d'elle, en la laissant faire, juste par ce qu'il était curieux.

« Est-ce que ça va, Deku ? »

Il ne répondit pas, bloquant sur le surnom qu'elle utilisait et sa main se resserrant sur la marque de Katsuki. Il fût attirer par un regard rougeoyant derrière elle alors qu'elle se penchait à nouveau pour l'embrasser, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

Katsuki ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les lueurs qu'il venait d'apercevoir ayant disparu et il s'éloigna, poussant la brune qui le surplombait sur le côté alors qu'il voyait deux professeurs arriver en courant.

« Izuku ! Ochako ! Est-ce que ça va ? On va a entendu crier !, s'écria Midnight en retirant la capuche de son déguisement pour laisser apparaître son visage, accompagnée par N.13.

\- On va bien, on est juste tombés soudainement, répondit Izuku en se relevant, la main derrière la tête et un sourire gêné. »

Les enseignants les regardèrent avec une moue -du moins Midnight, et Izuku profita de la présence de celle-ci pour demander un deuxième tampon, qu'elle accepta de lui donner. Après tout, que ce soit les élèves qui viennent aux professeurs ou l'inverse, c'était la même chose, non ?

Une fois fait, il se tourna vers sa camarade et lui tendit une main alors qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée, fixant le vide derrière eux. Elle finit par se redresser et lui sourit, quoique moins énergiquement que d'habitude.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'à partir de maintenant, tous les deux deviendraient inefficace ensemble. Elle avait dû sentir sa réticence lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, et lui, ressentait l'absolu besoin d'être loin d'elle pour ne plus se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait l'impression que Katsuki l'avait vu embrasser Ochako, que les lueurs rouges qu'il avait vu étaient celles du blond, et cette pensée, bien que n'ayant aucun sens, le rendait nerveux.

Les professeurs s'en allèrent et tous deux marchèrent sans but, fixant un point opposé, leur visage étrangement neutre.

« Deku, je- »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par des cris, très proche d'eux, et une Momo sauvage s'écrasant sur eux dans un hurlement à en glacer le sang de n'importe quel vilain. Ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le sol tandis qu'Izuku grognait en se relevant, voyant Shoto arriver en trottinant en leur direction.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle a vu un truc bouger dans les buissons et elle est partie en criant, je n'ai pas trop compris. »

Le vert regarda la neutralité presque effrayante de Shoto dans ce contexte de forêt sombre puis vit Momo pleurnicher dans les bras d'Urakata. Il se releva et se mit à côté du blasé.

« Vous avez combien de tampons ?

\- Quatre.

\- Déjà ?! Mais comment ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de professeurs d'où on vient. On a croisé All Might, Mr. Aizawa, Ectoplasm et Cementoss. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que Momo et moi n'avions pas peur. Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle ne voit quelque chose dans le buisson.

\- J'ai vraiment vu quelque chose ! Ca avait l'air tout gluant et transparent, et ça avait des gros yeux dorés ! C'était affreux ! »

Izuku se demanda si Katsuki et Eijiro en avaient trouvé autant déjà... Ca ne l'étonnerait pas, les deux n'étaient pas spécialement enclin à avoir peur facilement. Oui, il n'écoutait plus vraiment la discussion. Il se pinça les lèvres.

« Bah je pense qu'on va aller vers d'où vous venait, alors, dit-il en pointant vaguement derrière Shoto. »

Momo se releva en lâchant l'autre jeune fille puis se redressa fièrement, faisant comme si elle ne venait pas de pleurer durant cinq minutes pour quelque chose qu'elle avait sans doute imaginé. Ochako la leva à son tour et les salua en commençant à suivre Izuku, recommençant leur recherche.

 _A suivre dans la deuxième partie !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	6. Quatrième jour (2)

**Hi, everybody !**

 **I'm back ! Je vous présente ici une suite dans laquelle je me perds mais qui j'espère continue à vous plaire. Je vais tenir bon pour tenir un semblant de cohérence, tout en haut m'accrochant à mon idée de base.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent de gentils commentaires (et ceux qui me préviennent qu'il y a des trucs bizarres ! ).**

 **Maintenant, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et à la prochaine !**

 **Titre** **:** Autant Morale que Phyisque

 **Auteure** **:** Mousoukyu

 **Résumé** **:** Vous le connaissez quand même…

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire en elle-même.

 **Rating** **:** M

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 (2/2)**

Il leur fallait vite trouver deux autres cachets pour pouvoir rivaliser avec leurs camarades, sinon ils ne pouvaient même pas espérer pouvoir être les gagnants. Izuku accéléra le pas, Ochako le suivant derrière, la bouche à présent fermée.

Tous les deux étaient profondément dans leurs pensées. Ochako semblait embarrassée, ne voulant plus faire d'intervention après le baiser qu'elle lui avait volé un peu plus tôt tandis qu'Izuku réfléchissait à sa propre réaction, presque en colère qu'elle l'ait embrassé alors que Katsuki l'avait fait avant. Et c'est ça qui le faisait se poser ses questions. C'est ce sentiment d'avoir trahi Katsuki qui le troublait. Il ne devait rien au garçon, il n'était pas à lui, il était un humain maître de lui-même, pas un objet qui appartenait à un blond sous prétexte qu'il semblait, il fallait au moins avouer ça, exercer un certain contrôle sur ses réactions et ses émotions. Sa morale lui répétait cela, en boucle comme une alarme. Mais dans les actes, il semblait ne pas du tout agir en conséquence et se contredire totalement à longueur de journée, passant d'une nécessité à l'autre, incessantes et lassantes.

De plus, il redoutait que les lueurs rouges qu'il avait aperçues plus tôt appartiennent au blond, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre. Après l'intervention de Momo, il se disait que cela pouvait être un fantôme, un être qui vivait là.

Ça n'avait pas tellement ressemblé aux prunelles du blond, après tout. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait voulu voir Katsuki là où il n'était pas. Il n'aurait pas pu être là à ce moment précis, comme par hasard. Sans son équipe, qui plus est.

Il tourna la tête vers Ochako et la vit regarder le sol, les lèvres serrées comme si elle ne se retenait de parler ou de pleurer. A voir. Il se sentit mal à l'aise face à son silence, comme s'ils laissaient tous les deux une gêne qui n'était pas nécessaire, un manque d'acception des événements précédents. Il avait clairement tiré un trait sur Ochako, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle l'avait senti. Elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait même pas réussi à répondre, il l'avait repoussé. Ils le savaient tous les deux, alors pourquoi parler était-il si gênant à présent. Comme si le silence allait les aider à surpasser cette gêne, tiens.

Soudain, une idée lui vint.

Peut-être plutôt que de fuir Katsuki sans cesse, il fallait au contraire, qu'il lui fasse face ? Qu'il rompt le silence qui s'était glissé entre eux depuis ces années et qu'il lui parle clairement de ce qu'ils ressentaient _tous les deux,_ de ce qu'ils _faisaient_ à chacune de leur rencontre intime. Qu'ils voient les choses ensemble. L'ignorer semblait ne menait nul part, maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement. Surtout que c'était loin d'être agréable de faire comme s'il n'existait pas alors qu'Izuku ressentait la présence de chaque atome de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient non loin de l'autre. Tout comme le silence qu'il entretenait avec Ochako en ce moment même ne les faisait que stagner pour quelque chose qui n'eut jamais été bien sérieux et qui les gênait plus qu'autre chose alors qu'en parlant, ils règleraient les choses peut-être plus simplement.

Il sentait qu'avec Ochako, il pouvait le faire. Il le ferait.

Mais imaginer une discussion calme et à cœur ouvert avec la tête brûlée lui faisait considérablement peur. C'était presque inimaginable, en fait. Surtout si c'était pour parler de leur relation, d'une relation qui semblait plus qu'amicale, qui impliquait la révélation de sentiments, de se montrer faible face à l'autre. Bakugo s'énerverait et ne voudrait jamais parler de ce genre de choses avec lui. C'était inconcevable. Et même pour Izuku, c'était dur de se dire qu'il allait devoir lui montrer une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, cette part de ses pensées.

Ça n'allait pas être que physique pour une fois, ça n'allait pas jouer que sur leur désir de se toucher l'un l'autre, d'être l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se refusait lui-même de penser.

Bon sang...

Quelque temps passa ainsi, peut-être une demi-heure ou une heure, entre le silence de leurs pensées et le hasard des professeurs qui leur donnaient les tampons les uns après les autres. Ils durent grimper sur une colline pour voir Cementoss, chercher dans une grotte pour trouver Ectoplasm -et surtout lui rentrer dedans pour savoir qu'il était là et se blesser pour faire venir Recovery Girl pour avoir au final que 5 tampons. Seulement, à la recherche d'un énième professeur sauvage, ils se précipitèrent en direction d'une explosion qui venait de détoner dans une partie de la forêt proche d'eux, affolant les deux étudiants qui y coururent le plus rapidement possible.

Là-bas, ils y trouvèrent un All Might essoufflé. Ils rencontrèrent au passage d'autres groupes qui étaient tout aussi secoués qu'eux et firent face à une immense clairière nouvellement créée par les flammes et All Might dressé dans toute sa hauteur devant un Katsuki étalé sur le sol, écrasé par le pied du héros numéro un. Malgré cela, Izuku pouvait très bien voir que Bakugo continuait à se débattre comme un fou, s'agrippant comme il pouvait au mollet de l'autre en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles, s'agitant.

Tous les alentours étaient rasés, ne laissant plus qu'un sol de terre cramé jonchant sous leurs pieds, brûlant encore de-ci de-là tandis que quelques élèves s'atteler déjà à atteindre un feu qui prenait vie à la lisière de quelques arbres. Une odeur de soufre planait dans l'air et Izuku ne put retenir des toussotements. Il regarda autour delui alors que de la fumée se dissipait lentement et aperçut All Might, qui avait un bras tout découvert, le tissu ayant visiblement fondu après l'explosion, offrant une peau sommairement irritée par le souffle qui c'en était dégagé. Katsuki, lui, ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque égratignure, seulement sa joue noircie par la terre, sûrement à force de s'y être frottée dans ses mouvements erratiques.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa joue sur le sol.

Izuku fronça les sourcils face à la scène.

Que faisait Katsuki sous le pied de son maître ? Et pourquoi semblait-il aussi hors de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, soudainement.

Il commença à s'élancer vers le duo mais une main l'en empêcha rapidement, s'agrippant à son avant-bras et le tenant fermement. Il tourna la tête vers Ochako, ne comprenant pas son geste.

« Attends. Tu as vu le regard d'All Might ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit conseiller d'interférer maintenant, c'est bizarre : pourquoi Katsuki ferait tout exploser comme ça, alors qu'il y a All Might ? Pourquoi All Might le maintenait-il ? Ils se battent entre eux, Deku.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Regarde, Bakugo est clairement en train d'essayer de le bouffer, ce n'est pas normal. »

Deku regarda à nouveau Katsuki puis se pinça les lèvres, décidant d'y aller quand même. Et il se rendit compte qu'effectivement plus il se rapprochait d'eux, plus il voyait la difficulté qu'avait All Might à le maintenir et l'état anormal dans lequel était le blond. Lorsqu'il fût suffisamment proche pour apostropher son professeur, il croisa le regard de l'autre adolescent et se figea sur place.

Un regard vide, furieux, avide.

Dans le comportement, cela pouvait presque être Bakugo... Mais il ne ressemblait qu'à une enveloppe vacante ayant pour désir simple de dévorer tout ce qui lui passerait sous les dents. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le fit tressaillir et trébucher lorsqu'il vit ce dernier réussir à moitié à se dégager de l'emprise d'All Might dans un grognement féroce. Seulement l'homme de deux mètres le rattrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le balancer à nouveau sous son pied, un craquement violent résonnant alors que Katsuki laissait échapper un cri, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la simple nécessité de rugir. Izuku chancela en entendant le bruit sec qui frappa dans sa tête et eut les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il vivait le lancinement de ce son.

« Attention, gamin, Katsuki n'est pas dans son état normal, dit le Number One calmement, du moins il paraissait calme aux yeux du plus jeune.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est jeté sur moi et il se débat ainsi depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il n'agit pas de façon cohérente, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Et il vient de faire détoner une énorme explosion pour se libérer, j'ai failli y passer ! »

Les deux examinaient le blond se débattre vers Izuku, les bras tendus vers lui pour essayer de l'agripper et le vert ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aller s'y blottir et d'accéder à sa requête hargneuse. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant quémandant une étreinte. Si on enlevait le fait qu'il bavait, qu'il avait les yeux gonflés de sang, que la peau de ses mains était déchirée à force de gratter le sol et qu'il venait de se faire briser des côtes, il l'aurait fait sans tergiverser.

Izuku déglutit et se rapprocha lentement, gardant du coin de l'œil l'emprise musclée qu'avait All Might sur l'autre garçon mais inquiet quant à ce que pourrait faire le blond -même s'il savait que si Katsuki arrivait à se jeter sur lui, il le laisserait faire.

« On attend quoi, alors ?

\- J'attends que Recovery Girl veuille bien arriver pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, j'ai bien peur que si je bouge à nouveau, je ne le blesse encore plus et en attendant, tout le monde va être raccompagnés aux dortoirs. Si Katsuki est dans cet état, c'est que quelqu'un de pas très bienveillant l'a voulu. »

Deku s'arrêta à quelques pas du blond et déglutit. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de ce corps déchainé se trouvait un Katsuki incapable de se contrôler et seul. Il s'accroupit doucement et contempla avec surprise que les râles et l'agitation du blond se stoppèrent progressivement par la même occasion, mais ses mains continuèrent encore et toujours de vouloir l'atteindre. L'étreindre ? Seulement dans sa tête.

Izuku avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il fallait qu'il soit dans ses bras pour que l'autre n'ait plus cet air égaré et vide. Qu'il arrêterait ses cris et ses plaintes de chien isolé une fois qu'il l'aurait laissé le toucher. Même s'il lui faisait mal, même s'il lui arrachait un bout de chair, semblable au comportement d'un Nomou, il voulait alléger sa folie et son propre cœur qui se serrait à cette vue.

Il tendit doucement la main, rapprochant ses doigts de ceux tendus du blond. Seulement il se stoppa.

« Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait essayé de me bouffer, il n'est pas dans son état normal, il est dangereux. Retourne avec les autres. »

Son cœur brûlait de le toucher, son regard planté dans le sien, jamais ne cillant. Ses pupilles sanglantes exploraient ses propres yeux d'un geste frénétique et tremblant, cherchant à l'attirer un peu plus, avide d'une proximité amoindrie.

« Katchan... »

Katsuki donna un brusque à-coup en sa direction en tentant de l'attraper, enlaçant du bout de ses doigts les siens alors qu'Izuku sursautait et retomber sur ses fesses, en arrière, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage avant de déglutir à nouveau avec une tentative de sourire, désorienté.

« Il m'a fait peur...

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu pourras lui parler une fois que Recovery Girl aura trouvé ce qu'il a. Pour le moment, il faut que tu retournes aux dortoirs avec les autres.

\- Oui, professeur. »

Il se redressa alors, contemplant le blond quelques secondes avant de clore les yeux et fit demi-tour. Il entendit le blond se remettre à brailler et à s'énerver. Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle détresse à chaque fois qu'il voyait Katsuki dans ce genre de situation, où il était dépourvu de sa force mentale, où il semblait si seul.

Izuku retourna auprès d'Ochako avec un soupir, ignorant son regard inquiet et suivit les professeurs qui venaient d'arriver pour les rassembler. Il vit l'enseignante infirmière passer en courant pour rejoindre son maître et le blond puis toute la classe se dirigea rapidement vers le bus pour rentrer aux dortoirs, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect.

« Bon, les enfants. Je suis désolé que cette soirée se termine ainsi. Vous allez devoir aller vous coucher directement, nous verrons les résultats en temps voulu. Pour le moment, vous resterez en sécurité dans les dortoirs avec quelques professeurs qui resteront garder les bâtiments le temps que d'autres s'assurent qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous faire l'aventurier. Celui qui a eu Bakugo peut encore rôder dans les parages. S'il y a un problème… Criez, on viendra tout de suite vous aidez. Bonne nuit. »

Le jeune Midoriya finit par aller se coucher, n'ayant écouté aucun mot du discours de précaution de Mr. Aizawa tandis que les autres élèves marmonnaient avec inquiétude et révolte, grommelant qu'ils voulaient apporter leur aide, qu'ils étaient de futurs héros et qu'il fallait qu'ils se confrontent au danger plutôt que de se cacher derrière les autres, etc. Izuku n'écouta pas, il était trop focaliser sur Katsuki.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il avait vu Eijiro allait se coucher avec un air soucieux, marmonnant qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul, puis il discerna Shoto en faire de même, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était perplexe. Quelque chose le préoccupait, lui aussi.

Izuku ne savait pas si les deux autres avaient réussi à s'endormir depuis. En tout cas, lui était trop inquiet pour ne serait-ce que fermer un œil. Il ne faisait que spéculer sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Katsuki et à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il finit par soupirer en se redressant en position assise. All Might avait dit que c'était sans doute une personne malveillante qui était à l'origine de son état. Quelqu'un avait cherché à se servir du blond pour atteindre All Might, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pour pouvoir libérer Katsuki, il fallait savoir d'où ça venait, quel moyen avait été utilisé, si un Alter avait été à l'oeuvre.

Izuku poussa un nouveau soupir et décida de sortir du lit, puis de la chambre silencieusement. Même si les deux autres étaient encore éveillés, il préférait faire attention.

Il se dirigea ensuite instantanément vers l'infirmerie, incapable de s'empêcher d'aller vérifier la condition du blond. Il s'assura que personne ne protégeait la pièce, même s'il doutait complètement qu'un professeur ait laissé un accès libre à l'endroit. Tant que personne ne lui bloquait le chemin, il poursuivrait. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna délicatement, testant la sécurité et ouvrant la porte avant d'apercevoir dans la pénombre deux lits semblables. Il entra doucement puis vit que le deuxième lit, au fond, était occupé.

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et se rapprochait du dit lit. Il en fit le tour, non s'en s'entraver sur un objet non identifié au sol puis s'arrêta près de la tête. Il aperçut des cheveux blonds, ayant des difficultés à voir dans le noir et rapprocha son visage de l'autre, tendant la main pour cajoler une joue douce qu'il devinait dans la nuit.

C'était bien Katsuki, endormi, paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis ces dernières 24H.

Izuku poussa un léger soupir tremblotant en se redressant, soulagé. Ils avaient réussi à l'endormir et s'il n'avait pas de garde rapprochée, c'était qu'il était de nouveau contrôlable, non ? Il attrapa une chaise et s'affala dessus, les mains sur le visage. Ça faisait tellement de bien de le voir.

« C'est lui, la personne pour qui tu as des envies « plus qu'amicales » dont tu m'as parlée en début de semaine ? »

Izuku sursauta vivement en retenant un cri et se redressa pour apercevoir une silhouette faiblarde adossée au mur.

C'était All Might. Tout allait bien.

Après avoir passé la peur que sa voix venait de lui causer, son cœur sanglotant encore à ce qu'il venait de vivre, Izuku se rassit en se pinçant les lèvres, assimilant le contenu de la phrase. Il avait oublié qu'il avait parlé de ça à son maître quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait bien fait. Pour le moment, il était juste extrêmement embarrassé.

« J-je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu qu'il ne fallait pas entrer.

\- Je t'ai laissé faire. »

Izuku ne dit rien à cela, le remerciant intérieurement mais incapable de dire pourquoi il voulait le remercier. Au fond, il commençait à la sentir, cette raison, mais il avait bien trop peur.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Izuku regarda la silhouette de Katsuki sous le drap, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Finalement, la réponse vint d'elle-même après un temps.

« On sait juste que c'est un Alter qui a été utilisé contre lui. Mais on ne sait pas si quelqu'un a pris le contrôle de son corps ou si ça consistait à lui donner une mission, qu'il perde la notion de ce qu'il était pour, en résumé, me tuer. On ne sait pas quelle est la nature de l'Alter, on a trouvé personne dans la forêt ni dans les alentours. Et Katsuki n'a pas totalement retrouvé totalement conscience. Il a essayé de m'attraper deux ou trois fois depuis qu'on l'a ramené, se comportant comme un animal effrayé. On lui a donné des calmants et il dort depuis une bonne heure. Il ne peut rien faire pour le moment. »

Izuku acquiesça faiblement. Cela ne lui apportait pas tellement de réponse. Il se sentait juste épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de se loger entre les bras du blond comme le ferait un lapin apeuré contre son propriétaire, cherchant du réconfort et de la chaleur. Purement et simplement.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers All Might lorsque celui reprit la parole :

« Et aussi je voulais voir qu'elle serait sa réaction quand tu viendrais. Aucun de nous n'a pu l'approcher sans qu'il ne se réveille et n'essaye de me mordre, même après plusieurs doses de calmants qu'on lui a mis de force. Pour ne pas plus le blesser, on a décidé de le laisser dormir et récupérer pour le moment. Peut-être que demain, l'effet de l'Alter sera passé. Tu sembles être le seul pour le moment à pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il... ne se sente en danger, je dirais. »

Izuku releva la tête à ses mots et rougit légèrement. Pourquoi se sentait-il privilégié, d'un coup. Il n'avait aucun mérite à se sentir ainsi alors que Katsuki était dans un état aussi incertain. Bon il n'était pas non plus en train de mourir. Mais on ne savait pas s'il allait rester coincé ainsi, l'origine de cet Alter pouvait le pousser à se laisser dépérir. Ils n'en savaient rien.

En plus, cela ne prouvait certainement rien. All Might n'avait pas la Vérité absolue en lui, il pouvait tout à fait avoir tort. Katsuki n'était pas du genre à avoir… besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour se sentir mieux. Et encore moins se sentir en sécurité. Il lui avait clairement montré qu'il était plus faible que lui ces derniers temps, après tout. Katsuki et compagnie semblait antinomique. Non ?

Ou peut-être qu'il devait aussi arrêter de supposer que Katsuki le détestait vraiment et qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile sans sentiments comme le blond voulait laisser entendre et qu'il lui laissait le loisir de s'exprimer par lui-même quand il se réveillera. S'il se réveillait. Et s'il voulait bien exprimer ses sentiments autres que son irritation.

Il fut une nouvelle arracher de ses pensées par la voix grave du plus âgé.

« Ma théorie est que l'Alter écarte sa conscience, que Katsuki agit selon ses besoins et envies primitifs, je dirais, sans réflexion. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme s'il agissait par instinct. Il a toujours désiré me dépasser et devenir le Héro Numéro Un, alors il me considère comme une menace et souhaite m'éliminer, d'où l'explosion. Et ce qui me fait dire c'est aussi la réaction qu'il a eue quand tu es venu tout à l'heure. Il semblerait que tu l'apaises et qu'il ait un besoin... instinctif d'être avec toi. D'après ce que tu m'as dit et vos comportements depuis quelques jours, j'en suis venu à cette conclusion. »

Le vert fit une moue en considérant l'idée mais ne chercha pas plus loin, il était prêt à avaler la théorie de son maître sans sourciller. Par fatigue. Par besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond.

Pour le moment, il était prêt à faire confiance aveuglément aux suppositions de son maître.

Au moins, ça renforçait l'impression qu'il avait éprouvée en le voyant durant la soirée, cette impression qu'il était perdu et seul, au fin fond de son être. Seulement, cela augmentait son inquiétude et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : celle de réveiller le blond et lui dire qu'il était là et que rien ne lui arriverait.

Il se rapprocha de ce dernier et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, la sentant s'élever au rythme de sa respiration. Il était si tranquille. La discrétion de son souffle était si reposant.

Du bout du doigt, il caressa le tissu qui recouvrait le jeune homme, cherchant à l'atteindre par ce geste qu'il savait malgré tout vain. Si la consicence de Katsuki était perdu quelque part dans sa tête, il ne le ressentirait donc pas son corps, et ce geste si fugace.

Lentement, il sentit sa gorge se serrer mais retint ses larmes avec détermination. Il se sentait incapable de pleurer devant son maître simplement car il avait peur pour Katsuki. Il avait presque l'impression de ressentir la peur du jeune homme, son incompréhension et sa colère de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il semblait que son empathie soit bien trop grande pour son propre bien.

Il se tourna vers Toshinori, voyant que celui-ci l'observer calmement puis le salua promptement :

« Bonne nuit, Professeur.

\- Bonne nuit, petit Midoriya. Je surveille ton ami, tu peux aller dormir tranquillement. »

Izuku hocha la tête avant de s'en aller et de tourner dans sa chambre, les dents serrées douloureusement et ses bras entourant faiblement son propre corps, comme s'il cherchait à enlacer un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

De toutes manières, il était totalement impuissant. Et il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ne pouvait ni aider ni soutenir qui que ce soit, attendre était la seule option qui se présentait à lui en ce moment. Attendre que Katsuki se réveille, pour voir si l'Alter disparaitrait et ainsi pour pouvoir lui demander comment tout cela était arriver et s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Ou bien faire face au Katsuki animal qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas comment la semaine aller se finir, mais il sentait qu'elle allait être de plus en plus compliquée…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Wouhaha, cette histoire ne va pas du tout dans le sens que j'avais prévu, va falloir que je prenne des décisions là.**

 **J'ai remarqué que, sans en être vraiment une, les personnages agissaient un peu comme dans une omegaverse. J'en lis peut-être un peu trop…**

 **En tout cas, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	7. Cinquième jour (1)

**C'est à nouveau moi avec un énième chapitre !**

 **C'est avec incertitude et espoir que je vous le présente. Je compte sur vous pour me dire toutes incohérences que vous détectez, tous moments un peu longs ou inutiles !**

 **Et pour le moment, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre durera ce "cinquième jour". C'est pour cela que j'ai mis (1/?) :3**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture :D**

 **Titre** : Autant Morale que Physique

 **Auteure** : Mousoukyu

 **Résumé** : Vous le connaissez !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers. Seulement l'histoire en elle-même.

 **Rating** : M

* * *

CINQUIEME JOUR. (1/?)

Le lendemain matin, Midoriya ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide, débordant d'une absence angoissante. Il se pinça les lèvres, morose, puis sortit du lit silencieusement. Malgré ses précautions, il réveilla Shoto. Ce dernier le fixa un moment avant de se lever à son tour et les deux se dirigèrent ensemble d'un pas lourd vers le réfectoire.

Izuku sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui tout du long, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne se sentait pas de parler. Et il n'avait rien à dire. Son cœur tambourinait sans une once de repos dans sa cage thoracique, l'étouffant péniblement. Ses pensées se désorganisaient en un tourbillon disproportionné et l'empêchaient d'en comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie. Tout ce qu'il entendait régulièrement était le prénom du blond. Et un stress bourdonnant.

Attrapant de quoi se nourrir, il alla s'asseoir, le regard perdu dans les plaques du sol carrelé. Alors qu'il s'oubliait un peu plus chaque seconde, il sentit quelque chose taper son front, ce qui le ramena vivement sur terre. Il sursauta en relevant les yeux et tomba dans le regard attristé d'Ochako.

« Tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils comme ça, Deku. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais son visage s'éclaira légèrement lorsqu'il força ses sourcils à reprendre leur place habituelle. Il sentit ses muscles se relâcher à ce geste puis poussa un soupir. Il était vrai qu'inconsciemment, son corps explicitait ses pensées par une tension permanente.

Il entendit un léger rire et vit Ochako lui sourire tendrement.

"Tu es bien plus beau comme ça, Deku !"

La jeune fille lui paraissait drôlement plus éloquente que la veille.

Malheureusement, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur son humeur. Il n'eut même pas la force d'être vexé ou se sentir gêné par ce genre de compliment. Il la regarda simplement avant de retourner à la contemplation de son verre de lait qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé.

Il entendit un soupir lointain avant de sentir quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés. S'attendant à voir Ochako jouer les tenaces, Izuku tourna la tête pour faire finalement face à un Shoto vide d'expression. Ce dernier dévisageait d'ailleurs Ochako lourdement, avant que celle-ci ne s'excuse d'un air gêné et ne s'en aille prématurément. Visiblement elle avait compris quelque chose que même lui n'avait pas compris dans cet échange silencieux.

Il observa le jeune homme d'un air perplexe allait prendre la place que la brune occupait précédemment, face à lui.

« Je voulais parler avec toi, Izuku.

\- Ah ? De quoi ?

\- Tout d'abord, j'ai très bien compris ce qui se passe entre Katsuki et toi. »

Son cœur rata un battement.

Izuku dégluti et baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de l'autre. Cette phrase était comme une douche froide non consentie. Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise et livide tout à côté, son ventre se tordant douloureusement, et toutes ces fois où il avait senti le regard de Shoto lui parlait silencieusement lui revinrent en tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé une seule fois.

Que All Might soit au courant, il pouvait l'assumer, ou ne serait-ce que supporter l'idée de lui faire face. Mais qu'une deuxième personne sache. Ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ajouter ça à son stress. Il était déjà assez inquiet comme ça, pas besoin de subir le jugement de quelqu'un.

Il serra les dents et se releva brusquement avec la profonde intention de s'enfuir avant de sentir la main de Shoto se poser sur son épaule pour le faire se poser sur sa chaise brutalement. Il lâcha un léger cri par le geste et le fixa durant quelques temps, étonné, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne parle de nouveau.

« Ne cherche pas à fuir, on a besoin de cette discussion.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Qu'importe. Je vous ai vus plusieurs fois agir bizarrement. Tes rêves qui m'ont réveillé bien trop de fois furent assez explicites pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Et malheureusement pour toi, j'ai même eu la joie d'assister à l'une de vos embrassades amoureuses. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aller me doucher en pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne. »

Rougissant, Izuku resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, son cœur résonnant sourdement dans ses tempes. Il avait envie de fuir. Il n'aimait pas entendre ça. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Shoto rende aussi réel ce qu'il cherchait à cacher entre lui et Katchan. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Il détourna le regard, cherchant quelque chose auquel se rattacher, en vain.

« Je. Je ne… Ce n'est pas-

\- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans vos têtes. Ecoute juste. Hier soir, avant de venir à ta rencontre avec Momo, j'ai croisé Katsuki et Eijiro. »

Curieusement, cette mention attira son attention. Le jeune homme semblait avoir des informations intéressantes à lui offrir, hormis un avis extérieur sur son comportement avec le blond.

« Tu les as vus ? Où ça ?

\- Ils venaient de trouver Cementoss, on les a donc rejoints pour avoir nous aussi notre cachet. Ensuite, Momo a parlé avec Eijiro pendant quelques temps pour voir combien de cachets ils avaient. Katsuki était tout à fait normal à ce moment-là. Peut-être l'air un peu plus irrité que d'habitude. Il avait les mains dans les poches, regardait un peu plus loin avec son air renfrogné habituel. Je me suis donc rapproché de lui pour lui parler. En fait, je voulais en profiter pour lui parler de toi, lui demander si tu étais la cause du problème, ou au moins l'entendre parler de toi. Et… il s'est énervé instantanément. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Je suppose que tu l'as vraiment énervé après réflexion. Il a commencé à me hurler dessus avant que Eijiro n'essaye de le calmer, puis il s'est agacé sur lui avant de partir avec rage je-ne-sais-où. Eijiro a tenté de le poursuivre, mais il lui a balancé un arbre dessus. On a supposé que le suivre n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il devait se calmer tout seul. C'était visiblement une mauvaise supposition. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça puisque c'est là que Momo a vu quelque chose dans un buisson et qu'elle est partie en courant. Alors je l'ai suivie, le but n'était pas que l'on soit tous séparés avant la fin du jeu. Et ensuite, quand on est tombés sur vous, j'ai choisi de ne pas te parler de lui. Vu sa réaction disproportionnée, je ne voulais pas reproduire la même chez toi. »

Izuku n'avait pas lâché le garçon une seule fois du regard durant son récit, et ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il s'autorisa de cligner des yeux et s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Cela expliquait comment Katchan avait pu se faire avoir plus facilement par un Alter, ayant été seul dans une forêt sombre dans un état de colère stupide. Mais il restait toujours dans un flou majoritaire. Et malheureusement, c'était la partie la plus importante qui lui était encore inconnue. L'Alter, l'origine, le responsable, la motivation, pourquoi Katsuki… ?

Il finit par soupirer de frustration en se frottant les yeux, commençant à ressentir les conséquences de son manque de sommeil abîmer sa concentration.

Shoto le ramena sur terre de sa voix blasée, son visage n'exprimant qu'un profond ennui face à l'agitation du vert.

« Maintenant que je t'ai dit ça, il faudrait aller demander à Eijiro ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ. Tu dois avoir entendu ses marmonnements, toi aussi, hier soir. »

Izuku regarda le dualiste avec un air légèrement absent. Il comprenait effectivement la logique de Shoto, mais quelque chose le tracassait encore.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu ne me dois rien. Je sais que je devrais t'être reconnaissant de me dire ça, mais ces informations auraient été plus utiles aux professeurs qu'à moi. Je ne sers à rien…

\- Parce que je sais que tu aimes bien faire les choses par toi-même. Et que je me sens peut-être responsable de la condition actuelle de Katsuki, j'ai donc pensé que tu serais la meilleure personne à qui en parler. Que ça pourrait t'aider dans ton état de végétation mentale d'être impliquer dans ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Quelques longues minutes passèrent sans que le vert ne sut répondre. Il venait de recevoir trop d'informations sur la personnalité de Shoto, ça le perturbait beaucoup trop. Il se sentait incroyablement redevable et voyait à présent son vis-à-vis d'une façon bien plus admirative qu'auparavant. Finalement, il décida de ne rien dire et acquiesça simplement en se relevant.

D'accord.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se morfondre. Il devait trouver un moyen d'aider Katchan, et Shoto venait de lui tendre la perche parfaite pour se réveiller. Et quoi de mieux que de partir directement à la recherche d'Eijiro après tout ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer sa chaise pour entamer son départ qu'un enseignant l'arrêta dans sa démarche en convoquant l'attention de tous d'une voix forte. Les élèves se turent pour regarder Midnight se tenir fièrement sur une table à l'extrémité de la salle.

« Coucou, les loulous. Alors, je suis responsable de vous en attendant que Aizawa ait fini ses petites recherches dans la forêt. Ce matin, nous allons faire le compte de vos cachets –ah bah oui, vous n'avez pas passé 4 heures dehors pour rien-, vous allez venir nous voir, moi et N°13, par groupe pour marquer les résultats. Le groupe gagnant aura une petite surprise. Ensuite vous aurez un temps de pause avant d'avoir, pour cette après-midi, des jeux-vidéos et des jeux de sociétés mis à votre disposition. Il vous est interdit de sortir pour le moment. Tant que les autres professeurs n'ont pas assuré les alentours, ce sera une après-midi tranquille. Pour ce soir, on agira en conséquence. Compris ? »

L'audience acquiesça d'une seule voix avant de voir N°13 arrivée tranquillement, laissant place au dépouillage générale des cachets. Ils passèrent une bonne heure sur cette activité, pour finalement avoir pour gagnants Tenya et Yuga qui le remportèrent avec 11 cachets.

Izuku fut plus étonné par le nombre de professeurs mobilisés par l'activité de la veille que des actuels gagnants. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il se pose des questions sur ce sujet. Cela lui semblait légèrement louche, comme tout à fait possible de la part de leur école.

Il se débarrassa de ses questionnements d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre à la recherche du roux. Il n'avait pas vu Eijiro dans le réfectoire depuis le début de la matinée, alors il supposait qu'il dormait encore. Il avait toujours besoin de lui demander plein de choses après tout.

Seulement, une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il fit face à quatre lits vides et haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, le rouge n'était pas là. Pas dans le réfectoire, pas dans la chambre, pas dans les couleurs les rejoignant. Il ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude et partit directement en direction des douches. A nouveau, il n'y trouva personne.

Il se mit à errer dans les couleurs durant de longues minutes, le visage crispé d'incompréhension avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à l'infirmerie. Il s'immobilisa en face de la porte et déglutit difficilement. Il s'était rendu ici inconsciemment, avec le désir douloureux d'y rentrer une nouvelle fois pour _le_ rejoindre.

Il entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en tendant l'oreille, curieux et concerné par Katchan, qui se trouvait lui aussi dans cette pièce. Il réussit à distinguer les voix de certains professeurs puis celui du proviseur lui-même.

« … zawa n'a toujours rien trouvé. All Might est rentré en ville pour se renseigner sur des villains à l'Alter semblable à celui-là. Le gamin semble plus calme qu'hier, mais l'Alter qui l'emprisonne est toujours là. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure mais ne parle pas, il me regarde juste avec méfiance. Tant qu'il n'y a pas All Might, il ne bouge pas tellement. Et tant qu'on ne l'approche pas. Evidemment je ne veux aucun élève partir en mission seul sous prétexte qu'il se sent responsable. Alors il vous faudra gardez un œil attentif sur Eijiro et sur les habituels perturbateurs de la classe. Je pense particulièrement à Midoriya, qui s'est déjà mis en danger pour le sauver. On va com- »

Izuku ne retint qu'une seule chose de ces mots. Katchan n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Cette nouvelle lui comprima le cœur, lui arrachant un soupir lourd. Il avait vraiment espéré intérieurement que le blond irait bien maintenant, ayant totalement nié le fait que ça n'était peut-être pas le cas. Il avait espéré que la nuit réglerait tout. Mais visiblement, il avait eu tort.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur la porte en sentant sa précédente détermination s'envoler avant d'entendre les professeurs s'agitaient brusquement de l'autre côté, accompagné de grognements de plus en plus puissants, la voix rauque de Katsuki se faisant entendre derrière ses cris emplis de hargne et de détresse.

« M-Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ! Les calmants, Recovery Girl ! Il va se blesser, vite ! »

Le calme revint progressivement tandis que Izuku fixait avec de grands yeux le sol, profondément troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait un besoin désespéré d'entrer dans la pièce et de prendre Katsuki dans ses bras, le protéger, le rassurer. La main plaquée sur la bouche pour éviter tout son qu'il ne voulait pas faire entendre, il ne bougea plus.

« Nezu, laisse le petit sortir un peu. Il devient fou dans cette chambre.

\- Il n'est pas lui-même, Recovery Girl. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il va blesser quelqu'un.

\- Sous la demande de All Might, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que le gamin sorte. Mais j'ai confiance en All Might. Tu as bien vu que Bakugo est bien plus calme quand All Might n'est pas là. Je le surveillerai. »

Il n'eut plus un bruit pendant un moment avant qu'Izuku n'entende à nouveau du remue-ménages, puis des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Prenant peur, il se redressa rapidement et se dépêcha vers le hall principal où les élèves semblaient se rassembler, son cœur ayant doublé de cadence en un temps record.

Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse et cela le frustrait bien trop. Il voulait voir Katchan, il avait besoin de le voir. Il avait besoin de voir ses réactions, son comportement, voir s'il était encore là dans ce corps.

Se rapprochant rapidement de Shoto, il regarda derrière lui pour voir qu'aucun professeur ne semblait s'être aperçu qu'il les avait espionnés. Il poussa un soupir, calmant son cœur usé avant de faire face au haussement de sourcil d'un adolescent mi-glace mi-feu. Il ignora le questionnement derrière ce geste avant de se poser auprès de l'habituel groupe d'amis. Mais comme depuis le début de cette semaine, il ne fit que très peu attention à ce qu'ils disaient, trop absorbé par la porte d'entrée par laquelle un professeur entrerait pour leur amener les activités de cette après-midi.

Il attendit longtemps. Du moins, l'attente lui parut une éternité avant qu'enfin, Midnight ne passe le pas de la porte du hall avec des poches de jeux de sociétés et N°13 portant plusieurs consoles vidéos dans ses bras, ne galérant pas le moins du monde avec ces objets chers. Izuku entendit au loin les élèves se réjouir, mais ses yeux restés encrés sur la porte, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête dans un désir étourdissant de la voir à nouveau s'ouvrir sur des cheveux blonds, assourdi par les battements puissants de son cœur.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Recovery Girl, puis rapidement suivi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds explosifs. Et Izuku sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant alors qu'il voyait Katchan entrait silencieusement dans la pièce, à une distance de sécurité raisonnable de l'infirmière, et les yeux alertes au moindre mouvement dans la pièce mais curieusement léthargique.

La salle se tue à l'apparition du blond explosif, mais personne n'osa se rapprocher de lui. Pas même Izuku, mais ce fut plus par paralysie émotionnelle que par peur de le brusquer. Et peut-être aussi car il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui, surtout avec toute la classe autour.

Face au silence soudainement installé, Recovery Girl se racla la gorge et salua les élèves alors qu'Izuku voyait le blond fronçait les sourcils en balayant la salle du regard, puis arrêta tout mouvement lorsque ses yeux flamboyants rencontrèrent les siens.

Le vert sentit sa respiration se couper alors qu'il ressentait à nouveau le besoin d'aller se blottir contre le jeune homme, ce dernier avançant de même d'un pas dans sa direction. Seulement ce geste eut pour effet de neutraliser toute la salle dans une hâlement apeurée.

« Bakugo, tu fais attention à ce que tu fais. Pas de geste brusque. »

Le dit Bakugo ne montra en rien qu'il avait entendu l'avertissement de Midnight, qui regardait avec précaution ses moindres faits et gestes. Il fit un nouveau mouvement pour se rapprocher, semblant incroyablement conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait mais le regard toujours planté dans le sien, comme s'il était son seul objectif…

Toutefois, Izuku dut rompre le contact visuel dans un sursaut lorsque la voix de Denki retentit soudainement, tournant la tête en sa direction.

« Bon ! Eh bien, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à jouer tous ensemble, hein ! »

Chaque élève se détacha un à un de la vision du blond pour se tourner vers les animations offertes, oubliant petit à petit et s'habituant au danger que Katsuki pouvait représenter dans sa condition.

Izuku les regarda se disperser, ne sachant pas s'il devait rejoindre un groupe ou Katsuki, avant de voir Shoto venir vers lui calmement, une lueur une nouvelle fois lourde de connaissances dans les yeux. Fuyant du regard ce dernier, le vert se retourna dans une autre direction dans l'intention de se diriger vers une table où Tenya, Momo et Ochako établissaient un jeu. Seulement, il se figea brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un geignement plaintif venir de derrière lui, semblant l'appeler. Il se tourna lentement, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux d'incompréhension vers la source du bruit, voyant rapidement que Shoto s'était lui-même immobiliser d'étonnement. Avant d'enfin plonger dans le regard douloureux et abattu de Katchan, et il ne put s'empêcher ses pas de l'amener sans qu'il ne se rende compte à quelques mètres du blond en un temps record.

Les yeux levés dans ceux rougeoyants, il ne dit rien. Un temps passa sans que les deux ne bougent. Impatient, il finit par tendre avec hésitation une main tremblante vers l'autre, cette envie de le sentir bouillonnant toujours aussi fortement dans le bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique se serrer tellement son besoin de le toucher se confronter à l'irraisonnable de cette situation.

Il pouvait sentir le regard des professeurs sur eux et les élèves parlaient dans un brouhaha confus en bruit de fond. Mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à y faire attention. Katchan l'accaparait totalement. Katachan qui était enfin devant lui. Qui avait l'air d'aller bien, qui avait l'air d'être juste lui. Juste là, à portée de main.

Il contempla avec appréhension la main du blond se rapprocher de la sienne, incertaine puis, comme au ralenti, elles s'entrelacèrent du bout des doigts, comme si le blond avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de le blesser. Izuku prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il releva les yeux vers Katchan. Tout son esprit n'était qu'un brouillard d'émotions contradictoires, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentait actuellement était plus fort que le reste.

« Katchan… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, arborant un visage sans expression mais son regard traduisait un calme qui lui était rare. Izuku n'était pas sûr que le blond sache encore parler dans son état, et se sentait légèrement frustré ne pas avoir un minimum de discussion avec l'autre. Déjà qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas beaucoup d'habitude.

Izuku ne se rendit pas compte des regards observateurs des professeurs, à la fois étonnés et surtout intéressés. Ils semblaient les examiner, attentifs aux moindres réactions que le blond leur montrait en ce moment en présence d'Izuku. Il ne vit pas non plus Shoto se rapprocher d'eux et poser sa main sur son épaule, l'arrachant de sa transe dans un sursaut.

Seulement l'instant d'après, il se retrouva au sol après avoir été propulsé par un souffle puissant dans l'incompréhension totale alors qu'il voyait Katchan plaquer contre un mur plus loin un Shoto bien trop sérieux dans un hurlement éraillé, une main entourant dangereusement la gorge de ce dernier et le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre, ô combien menaçant.

L'atmosphère se suspendit, tout le monde interdit dans leurs actions et incapable de réagir de peur de comprendre le changement qui venait de s'opérer sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de suivre ce qu'il se passait. Même les professeurs n'osaient pas bouger, toujours ancrés dans la même position.

Izuku déglutit et se releva difficilement, jetant un coup d'œil aux enseignants avant de se diriger lentement vers le duo qui se fixait en chien de faïence, les yeux durs et un grognement agressif émanant du blond. C'était comme faire face à un animal sauvage se battant pour ce qui était à lui, territorial et méfiant.

Voyant la main de Shoto se lever pour accrocher durement le bras qui le maintenait, faisant monter la tension d'un cran, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Shoto, il ne te fera pas de mal, ju-juste ne fais rien ! »

En réalité, il n'était vraiment pas sûr des intentions du blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser empirer les choses quand Katchan était aussi imprévisible. Il se rapprocha un peu plus avant de voir le blond tourner doucement vers la tête vers lui pour le regarder du coin de l'œil et son grognement reprit de plus belle, le faisant se stopper.

« Ok. Katchan, lâche-le, viens vers moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ledit Katchan se redressa légèrement de sa position offensive à cette phrase avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux hétérochromes de Shoto, semblant lui raconter des choses qui fit s'exaspérer le dualiste dans un regard vers le ciel. Katchan finit par le lâcher avec brutalité, le faisant rebondir sur le mur, avant de se diriger vers Izuku pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et posa son front contre le sien, lâchant un soupir léger.

Tout cela se passa si que le vert en eut le souffle couper tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et son torse être poussé contre celui de l'autre, se laissant faire faiblement.

Il était extrêmement gêné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir en courant ou se laisser aller entre ses bras – même si c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis plusieurs heures. De toutes façons, s'il partait, Katchan s'énerverait, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider à se contrôler. Sans lui, on l'isolerait à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'autorisaient à se promener ainsi, pourquoi All Might avait demandé ça. Mais il ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

Et puis, le blond ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Le geignement douloureux plus tôt lui rappelait qu'effectivement, Katchan avait besoin de lui.

Il releva les paupières pour faire face au visage paisible, presque endormi du blond et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Katsuki avait besoin de lui. Que toute cette affection était vraiment pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Katsuki était derrière tout ce comportement. Et en réalité, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le cas. Peut-être qu'il était contrôlé, qu'il était manipulé par un autre et qu'au bon moment, le vilain responsable de tout cela profiterait de sa faiblesse pour faire il-ne-savait-quoi.

Peut-être que cette personne en face de lui n'était pas Katsuki, au final.

Doucement, Izuku alla poser ses mains sur les joues du blond le faisant rouvrir les yeux alors qu'il retraçait ses pommettes du bout des doigts. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir l'accroc que son geste provoqua dans la respiration de Katchan, leur cœur battant grossièrement dans leur poitrine.

Izuku déglutit. Les yeux du blond étaient dorés. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte, mais, le regard plongé dans le sien, il pouvait enfin voir cette étrange couleur qui ne le sillait guère. Celui lui donnait encore plus l'impression que le blond n'était pas lui-même. Parce que ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Katchan…

« Katchan. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »

Un simple souffle. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre. Seulement, il ne reçut aucune réponse, aucun grommèlement, aucun mouvement. Juste son regard intensément planté dans les siens, infaillible et perturbant, voilé par une fatigue qu'Izuku ne comprenait pas. Et cela le frustra. Grandement. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, repoussant ceux du blond de ses hanches et appuya de son front contre le sien, cherchant à lui transmettre son insatisfaction, sa fatigue, son désespoir de ne jamais ressentir totalement le blond à ses côtés, de toujours sentir quelque chose le séparant de lui.

« Katchan, j'ai besoin de savoir… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es là, si tu m'entends. Montre-moi que tu as besoin de moi, que je peux t'aider. S'il te plaît, Katchan, promis, c'est la seule fois que je te demanderais ça. Juste… Fais quelque chose. Je peux rien faire si tu m'aides pas. »

Il ravala l'amer sensation qui lui comprimait la gorge et serra les dents, regardant avec détresse les yeux fatigués du blond. Ce dernier ferma doucement les yeux et le cœur d'Izuku manqua un battement lorsqu'il pencha légèrement la tête, rapprochant un peu plus son visage du sien.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière Katchan, Izuku aperçut les regards de Mignight et Shoto fixer sur eux et il se figea. Réalisa.

Il allait l'embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, prit d'une angoisse panique, une montée d'adrénaline rendit son cerveau inapte à une profonde réflexion. Il allait l'embrasser alors qu'Izuku pouvait sentir le regard de la classe peser sur eux, et il allait devoir expliquer toute cette situation quand il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

C'est donc sans réfléchir plus que cela qu'il fit un pas en arrière, le visage tout autant étonné que celui du blond qui lui faisait face, les deux se regardant dans une incompréhension commune. L'un perdu face au refus de sa réponse, l'autre ne comprenant pas sa propre action.

« Je… Je. Pas... »

Une profonde douleur voila soudainement le regard du blond alors qu'il plissait les yeux dans une expression qu'Izuku qualifia de dégout, le faisant reculer un pas de plus de crainte stupide. Il regretta tout de suite ces deux pas l'éloignant de Katchan lorsqu'il contempla impuissant le visage du blond se transformer par la colère.

Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, ou ne serait-ce que faire quelque chose, il fut aveuglé par une lumière puissante, sentant son corps être expulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin pour s'écraser enfin contre un mur. Un bruit assourdissant l'empêcha d'entendre les cris retentissant, et parmi eux ceux des professeurs essayant de calmer tout le monde alors qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à terre pour se protéger des débris que les détonations firent s'effondrer. Quelques instants plus tard, Izuku rouvrit les yeux sur une pièce emplie de poussière, toussant durement.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Izuku se releva –encore une fois- vacillant et aperçut les professeurs vérifier que tout allait bien, les tympans sifflant de la déflagration qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet alors que tout ce qui l'entourait restait très flou. Après quelques instants de récupération et une vision plus éclaircie, il finit par s'apercevoir que devant lui ne se trouver plus le blond, si ce n'est que les traces noires cendrées qui jonchaient au sol.

Se tenant le ventre, douloureux, il sentit des larmes débordés le long de ses joues alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de faire souffrir le blond et qu'il s'était enfui.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Midnight qui le regardait, compatissante et mal à l'aise.

« On va le retrouver, Recovery Girl est déjà à ses trousses… Va te reposer, tu saignes beaucoup, Midoriya. »

Comme s'il pouvait aller se reposer après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
